


一些日常的信，一些日常的文字

by ByUUUUwater



Category: Other - Fandom, my life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByUUUUwater/pseuds/ByUUUUwater
Summary: 不定期更新中……
Kudos: 4





	1. 我的生活

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从前，我特别难以接受自己的生活，觉得它一片荒芜，总尽量生活在网络之中，难以直面窘迫的贫穷，最近倒是从容了许多。  
> 2018年11月15日

**男孩与我的家**

湘说得对，我需要一盏暖灯。这张照片里，地毯铺在厅里，60元包邮，因为老腰背爱好睡硬板，以及暖灯的关系，我经常睡在这里。小桌子40元也包邮，因为散发着令人头疼的味道而被我塞进储藏间，只在感觉到缺点仪式感时，才被拿出来用。桌子上的小陶碟各花了我四块钱，一年前买的，自那次幸运之后，再也没见那摊子摆出来。用了4、5年的小绿杯，里面装着的牛奶是在市区超市买的，10元1升的进口奶。我不喜欢伊利和蒙牛，这些蒙古的大公司，不知道加了什么添加剂的，宁愿不吃。碟子里放着番石榴，和前几天从老家带回来的，因为父亲忌日做的炸鱼。我一回到老家，就告诉妈妈，我带了三包广东的盐，泉港漏油，咱厝的鱼和盐都不能吃了。妈妈说，幸好我先买来冻着了，盐也还有好几包。我今天的午餐，就是漏油之前的鱼。

以前读过一篇文章，叫《贫穷的质感》，开头引用了一句话，说灰尘是最势利的，衣着光鲜时不在，而贫穷时就从四面八方扑来。这句话让我有一段时间，更加难以直视自己的生活，特别是在光鲜的朋友家的对比下，他们也是纯艺术出身，但我就无法像他们那样，用内在的审美的要求来打扮生活。我是那么笨拙，前租客留下的，有着脏兮兮的丑陋花纹的沙发，我无法做到扔掉它，只好在碎布市场买一些布想办法把它们包住，不要漏出底色来。而隔壁的空地，起了一年的楼，几乎每天泥沙灰尘聚下，噪音不断。那时，我还看不见自己的生活，只觉得睡在一片废墟之中。

我的生活总是因为男人到来的可能而改变，这“男人”仅仅指那些在那段时间内被我当作异性的男人。我因为他们，有那么些可能来我这儿，而尽量地收拾这残破的老房，让它看上去光鲜一些，不要那么昏暗、荒芜、透着生活的贫瘠。

第一个男孩是在地铁上搭讪认识的，不高，有着我喜欢的身材，单眼皮。我想着引诱他来我这儿，他却因为爱情失意而远离广州。他一边跟我讲着他混乱的性生活，一边跟我说着他爱他纯洁的女友。那时候这房子隔壁还是空地，每天太阳光都从那个窗户洒进来，平静荒芜又充实。

第二个男孩从很远的北方来，我看他照片是个美男子，就和他成为朋友，叫他来我这儿住。在他来之前，我从英家搬了她不要了的家具；又买了丙烯，把掉漆翘板的门刷了颜色；还搬着梯子，刷墙打钉。因为生活太狼狈，所以花了一个多星期才让我生活的空间，看上去有序一些。英的储物架和书架帮了我很多，让我的东西们看上去不是平铺、散落在整个空间，而是能立起来的，显得充实不少。

大约那段时间，还有一次有趣的经历，发生在我的客厅，有一天突然有六七个人到访，而我这儿是待客不友好模式的客厅。我把所有能拿的椅子、沙发、杯子，都拿了出来，他们也难以坐成好聊的一圈。我第一次意识到，原来我的客厅可以容下这么多人，而来的人没有对我说，通往我家的楼梯有多么破旧和昏暗。也似乎没人留意，我那灰绿色的，怎么倒洁厕剂也洗不靓的地砖。还有我那笨拙地盖了布的沙发，他们自然地坐在了边上（因为不打算待客，沙发被放到长桌后，很难坐进去），选择它或椅子，都只是为了方便凑成一团。

在我无法直视自己生活的破败的时候，我为自己的私生活围上了篱笆，甚至无法想象，那些不十分亲密熟悉的人在我家过夜，只因我的空间正四处泄露着我的隐私：

我那盖了四五年也不换新的被子。50cm外巨大噪音粉尘的建筑工地泄露着我因为贫穷而无法搬离的现实。我害怕他们要跟我一样，站在厨房的洗手台前，透过大窗，看着在我眼前在手脚架上走来走去的工人，沙子、水泥、小石块击打着我花了三五天才刷干净的满是厚油垢的窗。当我知道有人要来时，我能做的就是用洁厕剂，洗干净要手动冲水的蹲厕，拖一下看上去永远脏而旧的地板，把灰尘从桌面擦去。

与此相似的，我无法让自己的画挂出来展示，它们都是我还稚嫩时期的涂绘，而画得好的都是纸本，装裱太过昂贵。因此我要谢谢第二个男孩的到来，因为他，我意识到，当绘画不是艺术品而仅仅是装饰品时，它并不需要被摆上审判台……。尽管他走了之后我就如泄了气的皮球，心中一片荒凉，而原因是第三个男孩，已有半个多月没有跟我说话。

第三个男孩，他没有到来。我仅是猜想他或许会因公在广州呆两天，而且是离我家不远的地方，为了那没有可能的可能，我试图让客厅变得宽容又友好，舒适且暧昧。

那几天，或是上天垂怜，我竟然在楼下的垃圾堆捡到了两把老红漆木头椅子，那晚我穿着高跟鞋，像最潮最时尚的什么设计师之类的人物，看见那椅子立即原形毕露，喜滋滋地奔上楼换了拖鞋，把蒙灰的它们扛上了楼，洗洗，还结实耐用、复古怀旧。屋里就差安排个落地灯了，就这么巧的，有个住对岸的姑娘在二手群里说送落地灯，我便急忙忙约了她，坐船去把它扛回来，一开，是最想要的暖光。

俗话说，你不知道网络上跟你说话的是人还是狗——尽管我是见过那男孩的——但文字聊天的极端、片面和想象空间，只会被放大，不会被消除。在狭小的数据空间里，震荡着他与我的共鸣，时间太长，这让我陷入了幻觉——所谓爱情，最大的成分，就是自我想象。

很长一段时间，每天，我都渴望着来自他的回应，喜欢在互相言说之中感受我们的暧昧关系，而与他每次聊天，都像薛定谔看他的猫，盒子里都是未知，量子只在观看的瞬间才展现它的状态，我们的关系在对话的瞬间出现。我费了许多夜晚，与他互相应答，他主动以不主动的姿态，勾引我心底蜿蜒的火焰。我们的话语穿梭在艺术、政治与激情中，交织成脑中的多巴胺，以至于我在被他拒斥（我相信他不承认这是拒斥，就像他不承认自己的主动）之后，陷入对美妙幻觉的戒断反应。如今，他已成了一个数据黑洞，逃之夭夭。

我那时冷静又急迫地铺上了焦糖色的地毯，把沙发挪到适宜的区域，打开暖光的落地灯，挂上仅裱了的纸本作品，将阳台植物的叶子重新擦洗，布置成一个适宜抽烟的地方。我这一次，真的尽了我的所能，创造一个既属于我的生活，又让他人共存共享的空间。我尽我所能，让贫穷无法围堵我的生活，它曾经被围堵得窘迫不堪，加上网络之缸浸泡大脑，更显露贫瘠荒芜。这次，贫穷与舒缓终于得以共存。


	2. 一封回信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 去年，M叫我参加一个项目，以论坛剧场的形式展开。在这之前，要做田调。正好过年回来就被贫穷扼住了喉咙，就赚钱去了。而这个项目，我一直没有找到合适的开端，直到我跟泽以一种不同寻常的方式开始了我们的关系，我也找到了我真正感兴趣的、也是一直驱动着我的源头。那就是对权力、暴力的体验、观察、分析。而它所创造的臣民，我们所有人，尤其是女性，是我最关注的点。
> 
> 我看到，从女性的视角，权力与暴力的定义被更新了，它不是简单粗暴，而是细致入微、无孔不入。我作为幸存者，我还看到了女性们的经验，无不折射出周遭环境的真相。因此，我在收到朋友的来信时，我将这些想法分享给了她，并决定开展工作坊的活动，以此开展“地方戏”项目的田调。
> 
> 下面，是我写的一封回信。  
> 2019年7月31日

My dear dear sister:

收到你的信件已有多日，夏雨与时光都汛疾，转眼又一个月过去了。我当时读完信，有千言万语，有一百条舌头堵在我的口腔，它们都想说话，却纷扰得互相打架。时间实在是太快了，与泽在一起的这个月，时间的节奏比从前又有了变化，变得做不了什么事情，它就都溜走了。我笑着说他的时间是北京飞扬的柳絮，飘乱的。  
我又读了一遍你的信件，觉得真的是太好了。你说你没有我的勇气，我要否认你的判断了，你的勇气从来不亚于我，从来只比我更多而不是更少。我能做出一些事情，说出一些话，有时候是因为我获得的支持更多，有时候是因为我更粗神经些，有时候是因为，我并没有从小到大，完全生活在某些阴影之下，没有那么多那么深的创伤划在我的身上，或有结痂梗在喉中。 **简而言之，我是幸运的，而不是更勇敢的。**  
看到你说你姐姐的事，我也是许多感慨。我还记得在我父亲检查出病的那个冬天、春节，我哭着对你说，你也艰涩地告诉我你家里有个这样的姐姐。我父亲去世的那一年，我们毕业之后的炎夏，我记得我也与你一起愤恨她，她带来的压力太大了，她像一堵巨大的墙，她与复杂的家庭之塔互相锁绑。我还记得我说，我希望她从此住院不要再出来了，不要再让你觉得如此绝望。可这一年我们改变了多少啊...真是不可思议，我从你的文字里读到，你的尝试、你对她的理解。这是多么重要的一步。你已经说出真相了，她的崩溃，她没有在这种冰裂的瞬间去行动，……唉，她被养得无法行动了。我同情她，希望她能发现自己身上的能力，想想她的英语课，想想她对其他信徒那反对的声音， **她是与你一样勇敢的人** 。

我最近，越发地发现， **许多权力像看不见的鞭子，在我们身上鞭出了我们看不见的痕迹，把我们训成了它的巴甫洛夫的狗。** **我们每个人都是巴甫洛夫的狗，都是这些条件反射、这一堆习惯、规训的结果，我们是权力所塑造的孩子。** 而它狡猾而不可见，它让男人们以为暴力仅是剥夺资源、是肉搏、是身体伤害、是对已有权利的侵害。它太狡猾了，而只有我们，站在受害者底层的女性、病人……无时无刻不警敏着恐惧的黑爪的我们，当我们的眼睛有力地穿过恐惧的迷雾，当我们的手能握在一起，当我们的身体战栗着却无比真实地宣誓它的存在，我们就能看清楚它的模样。 **恐惧是它的迷雾，是它创造的鬼打墙，是让我们发挥想象，让自己的力量作用在自己身上、损耗自己的。**

权力、暴力，它的狡猾之处就在于：

1.它隐藏了它的真面目，只承认身体伤害才是它，而它的其它部分，则成了无法命名的东西，以至于我们不能立刻辨识它。我们的身体会颤抖，我们说那是恐惧，但穿过恐惧的虚雾，就是权力的实体。我们感觉不快时，我们的声音得不到回应时，它都在幕后悄悄运作，而我们以为只是自己的情绪问题、以为只是自己“多想”了。  
2\. 它塑造了我们的形状，却将自己隐形，以至于我们即看不见它，也看不见自己。当一位女性在夹缝中生存，以至于成了夹缝的形状，她的诉求只能通过歇斯底里或者阴阳怪气来发泄时，她知道自己被塑造成了这样吗？它太狡猾了，藏起了我们的镜子。  
3.它被垄断了声音，又被形容得简单粗暴，而且，它还要显得只有某部分人拥有它，而不是我们每个人都拥有它！这条狡猾的泥鳅般的影子，它既从外部威胁着我们，也潜伏在我们的身体之中。它分明是细腻而敏锐，它分明由我们与外部的力量共同互相创造，它在我们的感官触及的世界放大，却在我们的身体之中藏匿。在我们的身体里找到它、点燃它吧，我们的POWER！

**我们的每一寸感受，分明为这世界提供了新的路径去接近真相，尤其是关于权力、暴力在身体上作用的真相，但是我们的火种都被压抑了，特别是你，我的女朋友，你几乎不曾自己正视自己的力量。** 你以为那是彷徨，以为那是自己的颓丧，以为是自己无力……不是的，绕到这些东西后面看看它们吧，为什么你有这样的感觉，而别人麻木不仁；为什么你做出了努力，而别人没有听见你的声音；为什么你敏锐、警醒，而别人只认为那是日常？是我们周遭的环境太糟糕了，它与暴力已经融为一体，它们创造麻木，打压敏感。但我们的敏感也可以是我们的POWER，因为我们敏感，所以我们才能获知这个世界的真相。

抱住你，我的女友，亲爱的姐妹，我们真的心连心。

爱你的，

iago


	3. 第五封回信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019年8月20日

My sister：

收到你的信真好，无论是收到的时候，还是再重读的时候，都活生生的，真好。这次我想跟你说一件事，这个月前些天凌晨，B打电话给我，我从未在这个时候收到她的电话，也正好我还在看手机，不然夜间模式，我是收不到的，就跟所有的机缘巧合一样，我接到了她的电话。

你还记得你跟我说的吗：当我们面对一堵墙的时候，会有很多次徘徊、犹豫，会有害怕、恐惧，手中的锤子拿起又放下，许多能量也在这期间消耗了。我那么深刻地记得这个绝妙的比喻，又感觉到了犹豫之间，也有满满的力量。

她哭着问我，如果她不完美，也不独立，是不是最好不要跟爱的人在一起？她的自我怀疑、害怕和犹豫都在颤抖的声音里传递了出来，我想起了她的样子——已经够“完美”了，太够了。

前阵子和泽一起听英语，内容是介绍一本书（《勇敢，而非完美》），讲述女性在成长过程中被要求完美，而不是勇敢。作者开了一家做女性代码工程师培训的公司，她说学员们总觉得自己写的代码不完美，因此写了删，删了写，直到时间到了，屏幕依然空白。原来女性并不被鼓励迈出不需后悔的一步，不被鼓励探索，也不被鼓励表达。周围的声音只问女性：你完美了吗？

可人又不是东西，也不是根据模具做的，我们也没有一张表格来量我们，怎么能“完美”呢？为什么一定要“完美”呢？难道我们的“活着”不是当下的一刻刻时间组成的吗？既然这是条不回头的线，也都是偶然与无常，又怎么能像个呆笨的东西一样固定呢？为什么我们从不知道偶然才是“现实”，为什么我们不知道顺着这一条线去行走、探索就好了呢？我们根本无须完美。

我无须完美，也无须畏惧失败，我比自己想象的更强大

除了“完美”，还有一个大骗局，就是想象出来的“独立”，也是跟该死的完美挂钩的。“成为别人的麻烦，是不能为自己负责，是不独立，如果自己不存在，另一个人会过得更好，事情会更好，问题也就不存在了。” 可这样的独立，分明是要毁灭自我的假独立。我们都会有这样的想法：如果我不在，事情是不是会更好；如果我没有和XX成为男女朋友，他也不用跟我一起背负这个重担了。也因此，B才会觉得，自己并不“独立”，并不能解决好自己的问题，变得完美了、独立了才是对自己和别人负责，才是“合格”的。

我多么庆幸自己接到了她的电话，多么感激这偶然。如果我不知道她的纠结，就失去了她，那这个对我而言将成为无法回溯的迷，时间那么残酷，只能往前，过去将永远未知。哎！得到你们的信任，是我的幸运。人要是没有了重力，人要是不能负重……，太难想象了，如同所有与人的链接都要断去了，飞去外太空了，人就是互相依赖的啊。我愿意我的身上有包袱，我愿意被麻烦，也愿意麻烦别人，轻是生命不能承受的。

我们再来重新分析前面的话吧，我们先将自己抽离出来一些，先多问几个为什么，尤其是这其中关系链条的推导（下次我们再遇到纠结，也可以将它写在一张张Tips上，再问它们之间的逻辑关系）。

什么叫做“成为别人的麻烦”？怎么定义“麻烦”？谁来定义“麻烦”？如果有一个人就乐意被麻烦，那满足ta不是更好吗？ 

对自己负责，什么样才是“负责”，仅是承担？还是还应面对？这和与他人共同面对困难是矛盾的吗？自己的遭遇就一定只能独自解决才叫“对自己负责”吗？协作、共同面对、解决就不是吗？ 

独立和“独自解决问题”，是一个意思吗？似乎我们的成长过程中有过这样的假设：存在着完全不需要依靠别人，独自完成所有事情，并取得“成功”、做得完美的人。这样的假设不过是一种谎言式的神话。阿伦特说过，只有他人存在的时候，人才能回答“我是谁”。她还说，人和人组成了关系的网络，在这样的网络中，一但有了开端，就会不断在这其中碰撞下去，形成永不结束的链条。福柯也说，不存在主体性，只存在主体间性。人只在与他人的关系中共存。 

假设自己不存在，事情便会变得更好。不得不说，这是存在在许多人心里的巨大谬误，也跟我们将历史视作橡皮泥一样的，可塑的东西有关，也因此，事情才会有“好坏”，而这“好坏”仅是由自己造成的。实际上，事情和历史一样，也和我们的生命一样，都是偶然性的堆叠，它走到当前这一步，就是许多人碰撞的结果，这些人可能是先人，可能是现在的人，我们都是这些偶然性的产物，我们面对的也是一个这样堆叠的现场。大部分主流话术，包括一些“进化心理学”、社会形态进化论之类的东西，都试图用粗糙的推演证明现状的必然性，而忽视了恐怕偶然性才是必然性。包括真正的进化论，也是讲生物在应对不同的环境，生物由于各自偶然的遭遇，而有了不同的样态。

总之，对自己负责≠独自解决问题；独自解决问题≠独立；而自己的存在跟当下的现场一样，只是一个需要面对、相处、共存的结果。

还有一个非常重要的东西，我也在和B的谈话中发现了。有一天跟Hua聊天，他说，在菜市场看到阿姨们买菜，会觉得那是充满力量的、非常美的场景，特别是她们还能一边抱着孩子一边提着大袋小袋，里面是一家人一天要吃的不同的菜。我深以为然，觉得这确实是太有力量了，可她们知道吗？她们从来都不知道自己的力量在哪里，就像B一样，也像你、像Y一样，你们的力量，时常璀璨地闪耀在我眼前，可你们却都不知道，那我就要大声地告诉你们。

我们都知道B之前分手了，这是我特别特别佩服，觉得她太了不起的一件事。有一些压迫是特别难以察觉的，而圣人，是特别难以反抗的。但她都做到了，她遵从自己的内心，遵从自己的意愿，她做到了。可就这样，她还觉得自己不完美，她的勇敢已经超越她所需要的脆弱的、被凝视的完美了啊！

她会怀疑被爱的真的是她自己吗？她的一个问题，让我意识到，她曾经无数次被当作一个“完美形象”的投射，而这些投射使真实的她被屏蔽了，她被动地套上了一层不是她自己的皮肤。这样的压迫、压力，是让人窒息又找不到理由去反抗的。我们的成长环境，只提供顺从的资源，不提供反抗的资源。可她还是做到了，做自己，而且她还是潮汕人。这样的勇气，不比什么让人“喜爱的”“完美标准”都了不起吗？

她也提过她身边的人，都太好了，无可指责。无可指责，因此不能忤逆、反抗、离开。但这是整个社会告诉她的。如果没有“理由”，就不能脱离原有的规则，做自己、表达自己。但她做到了。她反抗了圣人、不去做完美的角色，她撇去了该死的高高在上而又隐蔽的道德法庭，她做到了。再看看，她曾经的生活，无论是经济上的舒适、还是传统意义上的“和美”，都够“体面”了。但她反抗了这些，反抗了圣人、反抗了体面、反抗了舒适，她难道不是自己的英雄吗？ 

我们最后还提了一个点。她说了自己的犹豫不决，就是你说起砸墙前的徘徊，是同一种犹豫。她也觉得这样不好。可是，我必须一再一再地重申了，过去的教育又骗了我们，告诉我们武断直截的才是力量的形式，而否认了犹豫、否认了来回的思量更蕴藏着人本身的力量。毕竟人又不是螺丝钉，又怎能直楞楞呢？分裂、犹豫、在复杂的境况中来回撕裂，才是我们的遭遇的真相。而几百年前分明就在念的To be or not to be, this is a question 难道不是每一步徘徊都是力量吗？

我多么希望有一面镜子，让你们看看，你们每个犹豫不决的时候，思量着自己是否做得不好、是否做得不够、是否不应该、是否不......的时候，徘徊的思绪、脚步，映照出的复杂境况、你们身上的美德、内在于人本身的复杂性，你们的力量，真的满得溢出。我还希望每次你们冲破自己，敢于说话、敢于做自己的时候，也能知道自己是勇敢的。

抵抗道德败坏的人、抵抗霸权并不那么难，它是有标尺可对照的；在日常之中做自己，才是最难的，而且没人会告诉你答案。

Love you,  
iago


	4. 家务士兵，焦虑的身体

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019年10月26日

自从和泽住一起之后，家务的问题就一直常绕我心里。它不是它本身，而是常伴随着别的东西一起出现。有时候是对美好生活的期盼，有时候是在面对自己的恐惧。是不是很奇怪，家务竟然会携带恐惧——实际上这恐惧曾以一种尖锐的焦虑在我身体内控制我，使我陷入“非如此不可”的紧迫感中，使我压迫着自己病痛的双手……。 

实际上，我能打出这段话，是因为 **我花了好多时间才理清，我到底是因为泽的拖延症在生气，还是因为我在这种家务劳动中感到孤立、绝望而害怕、焦虑。** **以及，我这种情绪到底是从哪里来的，我到底在面对着什么。**

最开始，是我打算为家里的客厅装一个帘子，在这个过程中，我教他怎么打冲击钻，之后迅速地拖了地、铺毯子，我也意识到了就那么一个下午、晚上，我做家务的速度和量，至少是他的两倍。 **这是我计较家务的开始** ，我也不明白自己的计较到底是为什么，说不定是嫉妒，因为 **我憎恨自己被训练成擅于做家务的“贤惠”的身体记忆，我完成家务越是又快又好，我就越不开心，越是觉得重新迈入母辈的深渊** ——所谓的“为了家，劳碌一生”。而泽作为男孩子被培养起来，可以什么都不会，也没有家务的烦恼（虽然现实是他的母亲对他能力的剥夺），不需要烦心哪里又要擦洗了，地多久没拖了，被子是否需要晒……。这一切只需要放着就好了，或者我喊着（通常也要好几次）才去做，而急性子的我通常会故意在他面前，自己把原来让他做的家务做完。

就是这样的事，让我几次陷入崩溃之中（尽管他在学习着做这些，但我依然常感到不满）。 

有一次，又是这样的事情，唤醒了我多年以前的回忆，我和ex在一起的时候，他不希望我们的关系被发现，拒绝了我的求助。甚至是一些更早时候的创伤，都是孤立无援的境况。我在睡梦中哭醒了，嘴角不断抽搐，我意识到我面对着我说不出来的绝境。一个家务引发的绝境。 

后来泽实在是担心我的手，让我做事慢点，等他来做，他说，虽然他做事慢，但他会做的，说 **我并不是一个人** 。我当时就哭了。 

然后我第二天依然起得比他早，依然去浇花、买菜、做午饭……。他那句话确实让我的焦虑不再那么尖锐，但对比现实时， **我依然没有给我自己和他任何空间** 。

在一次要他晾衣服的事情里，我发现他根本不会晾衣服，我在想，是什么使我们的家务能力差距这么大？是母辈非要把她的命运施加于我（每当我不愿意、做不好的时候就告诉我“将来会被婆家嫌弃”）；还是男性的服装布料不需要烦恼晾衣服的问题？这个事情让我很暴躁，我回忆起自己晾衣服时候的动作，再想象泽晾衣服的动作，感觉到自己又一次被压到命运齿轮之下：我到底有没有逃出母辈的命运？ 

后来我又一次崩溃了，在一系列家务之后，我的手很痛，但我非要在当天、在当时就把门帘贴上，我已经忘记泽在做什么了，只记得他在床上，而我已经做了两天的家务——因为即将有客人到访，我总担心自己的家 **“不美”、“不体面”** （不知道这样深层的焦虑从哪里来的）。 

那一天依然是以我的崩溃收场，我一边说着手很痛、细数要做的事情，一边做原本让他做的家务，但就是不说他，他的拖拉让我觉得说并没什么用处。但 **我也不回看自己，连身处焦虑都不知道** 。直到泽坐起来，问我是不是一定要让自己的手不能再好起来，是不是一定要用这种方式逼他，我才停下。那瞬间，一个巨大的东西堵住了我的喉咙，我没有看他，他连着说了几句话，我都没有回应。我感觉自己身处在一个无法言说的绝境之中，我也不知道自己到底在面对着什么，一个大的黑色实体在我眼前。泽说，就算突然意外一只手要打三个月石膏，这些东西三个月不收拾也没关系的，但是我的手不照顾的话，可能会有永久性的损伤。他请求我不要不说话，至少给他一点回应。我看向了他，垂着手躺在他腿上，我的嘴唇颤抖，很艰难才说出： **我没有办法表达。**

那天又流了很多沉默和抽搐的眼泪，我感觉到我在那样的时候，面对的并不是泽的拖延症，也不是他不擅家务，而是别的，是我自己的绝境，而且是没法讲出来让他知道的绝境。也是我在一遍遍回到母辈为我烙下的焦虑之中：

> **“就算我跟你爸吵得再厉害，当客人来的时候，我也一定能立刻露出笑容，让你爸体面。** **”**  
>    
>  **“你也要这样。** **不然将来没法嫁出去。** **”**  
>    
>  **“不会做饭的话以后嫁人了怎么持家？** **”**

一遍遍地回到那劳碌、孤独、无望的阴影之下，最后给自己一个理由： **我是为了这个家** 。但她的劳动是不被看见的，完全被遮蔽的。没有人知道她一米五几的个子怎样爬上梯子换保险丝、灯泡、修水管、擦洗家里的一切，操持家里的三餐、无数的祭拜。享受的人只会觉得这是天然存在的。

**这是我害怕的命运，属于大部分女性的、被遮蔽的、无声的命运。**

家务只是一个载体，在《日常生活实践2：饮食烹饪》这本书里，写了美妙的日常的厨房场景，写了妇女们一起谈论起熟悉的事物时的自由与神采飞扬。 **或许我也可以做这样的一个聊天会，甚至算不上工作坊了，因为我没有什么可以带给来参与的人，而是希望在关于“家庭记忆”这样的展览活动里，重新回看那些隐蔽的、被当作理所当然的劳动，看到它们在我们如何塑造了我们的身体形状，重新发出我们的声音。**

以及，泽一直在学习怎样做得更好，我也能习惯了他的生活节奏，现在他也会主动提出来收拾家里，会告诉我他都做了什么，当我做了家务的时候，特别是做饭的时候，他都会跟我说谢谢。我也很感谢他，那天我没有回应他，让他心慌了，后来他说他以后知道了 **不是什么事情都可以立刻表达出来的** **，他会等我** 。


	5. 我第一次看见是谁抓住了我

这事情发生在去年（2019）11月，现在（2020年1月）才整理，有些事情记忆很模糊了，或许有好些错漏的、后补的，我也没有去跟泽再求证。

上次在家务那篇文章里写了当我面对自己的焦虑时候的感受： **无法言说的绝境、巨大的黑色的东西，以及我最害怕的命运——属于大部分女性的、被遮蔽的、无声的命运。** 后来我和泽都去X市参加一个活动，同行的还有几个朋友。那天我和泽躺在床上漫无边际地聊着，就聊到了我灵敏的嗅觉。

我们的家就住在二楼，正好在路边，有时我在客厅就可以闻到楼下有人抽烟的味道，也经常闻到对面或者楼上炒了什么菜，炖了什么汤。但泽是闻不到的，他的嗅觉弱于平常人，我又比平常人灵敏一些。

当时泽说我敏感的嗅觉会让我在国内出行很不方便，毕竟抽烟的人实在是太多了。但我当时却听成了他说我的嗅觉这么敏感是有问题的，这让我接受不了，一下就哭了起来。我也不知道为什么，我一下子就“发作”了。让我更仔细地说清楚我当时的感受，尽管这十分主观，但它是关于我个人的历史的，是我怀揣的真相。

我先是将泽的意思理解成，他希望我不要再保持嗅觉敏感，去适应这个环境。这样的误读直接让我进入了一个要与他对抗的状态，第一反应就将他视为敌人（这在今天说出来依然很伤害人，而且泽很爱我，也非常注意经营和维护我们的关系。）。我当时没有对他表现出来，而是哭，但我哭的过程中，我清楚地感觉到“他是敌人”的感受，他要来抱我时，也被我拒绝，我害怕自己会伤到他，我脑海里一边闪过被切鼻子的画面，也一边在说服自己他不是那个切我鼻子的人，想想我们的感情，我们互相呼应的时刻，我才将这样的感受压下，只是哭着说：“你不能这样说”、“你不能说这样的话”。我一边哭着，一边尽量说出这几句，至少这比要打人的第一反应好得多。

泽也被我吓到了，在他的视角只是普通的聊天，我就突然哭起来，也拒绝了他的拥抱，而我也还无力解释发生了什么。上次家务的事情，有一次我自己陷入绝境，也给泽带来很大的压力，那天我没有回应他，让他心慌了，后来他知道了不是什么事情都可以立刻表达出来的，他会等我。我很感谢他，不止是这次，还有好多次。

**我那念头还没有被我完全更正的时候，我已经不相信自己的“判断”了，我让自己的手脚去拥抱他，重新跟他对话，重新更正误读。泽并没有对我敏感的嗅觉提出任何反对，但却被我解读成反对，并且这种解读相当根深蒂固，狠扎心里，这样从身体、直觉出发的判断，简直难以怀疑。**

**我相信泽胜过自己那一刻的感受，除了我们日常生活中的信任，还有一个前提：他也是敏感的人，也是难容这个大酱缸的人。我应该去拥抱这样的同伴，而不是用同伴偶尔的口误去定性他（那时候我还是不认为是自己的误解，而是泽的口误）。**

在逐渐平息的情绪中，我慢慢地梳理自己的过往，与嗅觉、烟味有关的过往，一点点地跟泽说。

我出生在农村，一个非常典型的前现代的、父权的宗族社会下的、家长制的大家族。有无数的祭祀、宴席和会客的时候，也是我十分抗拒的时候。我抗拒烧金纸的味道，更抗拒烟味。每天凌晨，父亲都喝得醉醺醺地回家，身上满是烟味。他们男人的客厅、车内也永远弥漫着烟。在宴席上，烟的浓度都是肉眼清晰可见的，和杯盏交错、比划手指大声吼叫的男人们一样让我难以忍受。在搬了新家的前两年春节，我家每晚都打麻将打到天亮，浓浓的烟味从紧闭的门缝中钻入我的房间，无论怎么洗，从衣服到头发，烟味都绕在我身上。

但我妈妈总告诉我，如果我不适应，公交车也别坐了。每次在宗族的公共场合我表现得不适应的时候，她焦虑的目光总会投来。从小到大，她总告诉我要适应，就像面对长辈要低头。

这样的语言早就被我抛到脑后了，可当类似的话出现的时候，我依然感觉到它切割在我鼻肉上的力量。

那时候我闭着眼睛，讲到我妈妈的时候，我在脑海里看到了有人抓住了我的手腕，要切掉我的手。我忘记了我有没有哭，或许我还没讲到我妈妈的时候就已经有了这样的画面。总之在我能够完整流利地讲话之后，泽说：我们去找刘吧。

刘是我们同行的朋友，一个精神分析师，他是在临床上展开分析的学习的。

我见到刘之后，跟他讲了我发作时候的情况，包括我看到的东西，中途泽想说什么，就跟去看医生时着急的父母一样，被刘阻止了。我当时正说到：我看到了我妈妈抓着我的手腕，想切掉我的手。因为我从小手画画就很灵巧，但她想要我一个做家务女儿，而不想要一个画画的女儿。

刘抓住了我的语误，他问我：怎么可能只切掉画画的手而不切掉做家务的手呢？

我当时看到了刘阻止泽说话的手势，思绪回到了自己身上，忍不住问出来： **那到底是谁想砍我的手？**

我看到了，我自己的身影。 **是我自己抓住了自己的手碗，而不是我妈妈。** 这样的画面太强烈以至于我至今记得我自己的身形和动作。我也意识到，除非我自己要砍我自己的手，否则没有人能动我的手。没有人。

之后的几天，我在洗澡时候总会忍不住看自己的手，它没什么力气，因为腱鞘炎也经常酸痛，但它又很强大，因为我自己主宰着自己。

如果我早两个月来写这篇，会写得更好，因为那时候我处于窥见自己真相的那个时刻。但我也太懒了，只跟一两个朋友说了这件事。以往我们通常都很避忌这样的时刻，无论是冠以精神失常还是歇斯底里的名义，都不曾看到过这里面，层层叠叠的透镜之下的关于自己的历史、关于自己的真相。这也是我一定要写出来的原因，我希望将自己理解自己、接纳自己的过程、经验说出来，将自己梳理的文本拿出来，让有相似情况的人们可以将自己心里的空间做得大一点、更大一点，可以容纳自己不同的冲动、情绪，可以休息、可以体察自己。

泽也一直在学习怎样来应对我突如其来的情绪失控，当时他问刘洋，下次该怎么办。我只记得刘当时说了 **：1，我并不脆弱；2，“发作”不是坏事，有节奏有韵律地发泄出来更好。**

我相信我的朋友们也都不脆弱，她们都很强大，她们都在战斗中，但是到底是不是在战斗呢？到底在跟谁战斗呢？自己到底在经历着什么呢？我对她们永远有信心，也永远好奇她们的真相，希望有一天也能讲述出来。

而我的妈妈，并不是我记忆中的那样了，她也变了，她承受的远比我多得多。当时父亲还在世，他们之间的撕裂一直是我童年的阴影，是我到了大学还时常如鲠在喉的经历，曾经她的焦虑击穿了我， **我会看到的那个母亲，是曾经的、焦虑的母亲，但决不是今天的她，今天她也一样在更宽容地生活。**


	6. 我还看不见是谁抓住了我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多委屈、愤恨，甚至很多抑郁的诱因，都是因为人日积夜累的被忽视、被隐藏，不被看见。这种隐形，又很难以表达。因为从未被表达，以至于人们常常没法发现，不过是希望能与另一个人链接，希望自己的遭遇能被人所看见，能被人拥抱，能被人倾听，能听到有人说：我理解你。

有一次，我和泽在微信里争吵了起来，因为误读，我认为他不理解“女性恐惧”。事发三十分钟后，我还在朋友圈共同好友关于“女性恐惧”的推文下留言，暗刺他。那时候他正好在东南亚，而我，刚刚经历了一场恐惧的洗礼，过去许多令我害怕得肉颤的遭遇，纷纷浮现了起来。

那是2019年12月或者2020年1月初的事情了。我在朋友圈看到一个女性朋友被死亡威胁，她发的截图里满是粗言秽语和男权恐怖主义的言论和后续的进展都让人十分担心。女孩并没有做什么特别的事情，对方也只是健身房的路人甲。 **整件事里，健身教练到施暴者都沉迷在自己自恋的“男子气概”中，把事情推向更糟的境地。** 在报案无果后，我问了她几次需不需要我去她家陪她，她最后说好。

那一晚，我准备去的时候，其实十分恐惧，在给泽发的语音里已经是带了变调的哭腔。害他在东南亚急得不得了。要知道，在去年10月份的时候，我走在路上制止了路人对我的女性朋友的性骚扰，跟对方对峙、还被打了，后来还去派出所备案了。 **整个过程中，心跳都没加快哪怕一点。** 可那晚我竟然是那么那么的害怕，始终觉得有把尖刀垂在头前，等着落下。可越是如此，我越觉得我必须在我朋友身边。我无法接受她要经历那样的意外而我不在场，即便是泽在电话那头告诉我我已经失控了，也没能制止我前往。

这是一种说不上来的需求，就跟那攫住我的恐惧一样，是一种 **剧烈的、大而无形的冲动** 。

在我小的时候，发生过一件事，我花了很多很多年去消化它。它承载了我原生家庭内部的撕裂，承载了我所见的母辈的命运。沉默、绝望和冷漠、无耻都在这一把刀上。

那时候我只有门把那么高，夜里，我听见剧烈的争吵声，醒来了。我和弟弟打开了房门，看到我妈妈拿着一把日本刀对着我爸。那把刀从我出生时就在了，后来早就成了被扔的废铁。我被那个场面吓住了，哇哇大哭。我或许后来站到我妈妈那边，扯着她的衣服了吧。可她的绝望已经深深地注入我的心里。我知道我父亲又一次不负责任地做了什么事情，或许是又输掉了许多钱。我奶奶那时肯定也是责怪我妈妈的，她从未觉得我妈妈和她应在命运上相惜，而总是和整个大家族的男人们一起成为夹击我妈的那个人。

我那令人窒息的乡下地方，除了“看开”、“念佛”，难以想象女人们要怎样在无尽的杂事里沉浮，在父亲丈夫兄弟宗族建制下隐形地忙碌。

这一把命运的刀，看着是我妈拿着的，却是始终垂在她头上的。即便我不愿意重复母辈的命运，那一把刀也并未从我额前挪开。

就像所有的女性一样，在成长过程中，如果说起“性感”，那必然是骂人的。稍微长大一些，就要知道自己的身体，就跟砧板上的鱼肉一样，自己不看紧一点，就要任人宰割。可就算这样，依然要碰上无数的关于月经的、胸部发育的嘲笑、同学间的挤眉弄眼。还有来自陌生人和熟人的性骚扰。而男性，在女性的世界也被描述成“下半身思考的动物”、“只爱女人的身体”。那时候甚至觉得，一个男人要是有像女人这样的情感和思考，而不猥琐，那是不可思议的。而女性之于男性，是“兄弟如手足、女人如衣服”。“女性”二字，代表着被隐藏、被欺负，是被吃的动物，是可有可无的，是软弱无力的，是施暴者的天堂。

从意识到别人将我的性别放到“女性”的位置之后的很多年，我都无法正视自己的身体，无法理解自己的身体，也无法承认它。我接收到的信息、我妈妈的焦虑和受侵害的经验会告诉我：“如果我是女性的身体，如果我是女性，那我必将任人鱼肉。”

回到那天，我被恐惧所压垮的时刻，当我见到我的朋友时，那些恐惧一瞬间就都消散了，我们一起聊天，睡觉，第二天起床后她给我听录音，她是那么冷静，以至于那个暴力男根本不相信她正在害怕；我们畅谈着想象着报复，说着逗笑的话，唾弃着这些无脑的冲动的类人。实际上她也身心俱疲了，她也想休息了，可在我们后来打电话说“我们并不需要一直做勇敢的人”之前，她其实都没有过喘息。无法否认，我和她所在的位置，所遭遇的，都是女性的，只是应对的方式不同，我选择遗忘，她选择强硬。我还有一个初中同学，她因为胸部的发育被嘲笑，选择驼着背。这样的选择让我们或样貌、或身型、或性情都不是美丽或讨喜的样子，而就只是我们的遭遇所塑造的样子。

  
无意识下画的非典型的女性形象

我从朋友家回来后，就在跟泽聊天的过程中，因为误读，也因为碎片的文字难以传达，我得不到想要的安慰。

几天后他从东南亚回来，我躺在他的腿上，重新慢慢地说起整件事。并不是从最远最远的时候开始，可事情和我的过去、和我妈妈的过去、和无数女性的过去，祖祖辈辈的过去，有千丝万缕的关系。

泽说，那时候他想表达的是，女性的遭遇并不是子宫带来的，而是阴vaginal道，可我误会了，以为他在全盘否定我说的话。线上文字交流的碎片化和网络讨论空间的恶化，常常使我忘了如何后退一步去看那些文字，而是用应激的反应去将空间挤得更小，让这样的碎片的文字更彻底地黑白对立。

我们真正面对面地、细细地说了好多，说起我朋友的遭遇，其他女性的遭遇，说起做过的那无助的梦，被无力地困囿于一个个人无意间组成的高墙之下。

他很温柔地说，我如今面对的恐惧是从很久以前累积到今天的，而不是因为这件事才有的。如果我想真正去面对它，摆脱这恐惧的控制，就只能从很源头的地方开始，一点点抽丝剥茧地解决，把这些系成大结的小结一个个解开。这会很难、也很漫长，但是是可以做到的。等做到以后，我就不会被恐惧所控制，而是能更灵活、更好地解决这些事情。

他知道我今天还不能做到，但只要现在意识到了，慢慢去做，有一天就可以做到了。那时候就会是更勇敢的我。

他还笑着说，如果xx有一天出门前不化妆了，那她就比现在更勇敢一点了。

**我想起我曾经梦见过的一支女性的军队，她们在一声令下全部陷入沉睡，她们穿着古时候漂亮的衣裳，排得整整齐齐，和壮阔的山峦一起起伏，沉寂、壮观。**


	7. 游荡于马泰之间，衔信三封寄友人

**第一封信**

亲爱的，

我也好想你们。我会想，如果没有泽，我确实不会独身在外。太漂泊了，远离了我精神的家。我精神的家是与你们共同筑建的，要在这么一时三刻融入别的土壤，实在是困难。语言不通，境遇不同。可以生活，但不免干枯。不是这里就没有问题，不是这里就不能重建实践的田野。而是我已经习惯了了解中国式权力带来的遭遇，对其他语境难免陌生、难以进入。

在这个有60%穆斯林的国家，第一天我就受到了冲击。被头巾的数量给冲击到了。直到今天，适应了许多。

我还记得那天早晨，从机场到市中心的静静的列车厢，太阳初升，人们安静地列队进入，都是独自的人，像大部分的城市一样，只是还要更安静。这是个安静国家，听不见鸣笛、公放的录音，说话也不必扯着嗓子，人人说话都细声，也都礼貌。

你以前说你说话嗡嗡的，让人听不清，其实是中国太吵了，如果来了这里，是刚刚好的。

这里人也都宽容，不知道是不是因为我们是游客。但我和泽也着实冲击了他们，特别是小孩，他们没法掩饰自己的眼神，男孩女孩，都会看着我们，特别是我，一个女性，不仅没有头巾，头发还那么那么的短。实际上，这个国家，大多人特别中规中矩，就连男性，留寸头的都少。这是一个有宗教法庭、鞭刑的国家，但这也是一个相对宽容的国家（他们的宗教法并不怎么施行）。我并不觉得我在国内收到的眼神、态度，能比这儿更好。中国的人们太躁了，时刻非得雄赳赳气昂昂的，不能有平常心和真心。可我在这，我就是去吃一个面，老板娘都看着我们的眼睛笑。

刚来那几天，我和泽就觉得了，在中国，女性没有头巾、面纱，可她们的境遇是有的，她们担负的是无形的头巾、面纱。在这里的女孩们，头巾整理得整齐漂亮，在中国，许多女孩早晨起来也要化妆，为了那头发，还得花更多的功夫。也都和有头巾一样，似乎时刻有人盯着，最后，这些都化成了女性的一部分。

护士们被剃了头发会哭，一些身份认定难免与此挂钩。某种程度上来说，头发可以说是一种女性的器官了。那头巾也是一样的。她们有些很小的时候开始就戴，有些小学的校服就是统一的头巾，那么头巾对她们来说，就跟大部分女性的头发一样，也是女性器官的一部分了。如果强硬扯了她们的头巾，肯定是会哭的。

哎，我们兜兜转转了好久，才知道看问题和做实践都一样，它应该是基于 **已然发生的现实** 。想想我们读书的时候，都以为那些个了不起的理念设计，能带来个什么。其实那些设计当侠义的艺术来看，反倒还精巧有趣，放出这个范围，就开始带来许多灾难了。

林林总总，不赘言矣。

我想将此回信抄送与Y，因为她对我有许多关心，不想空落她的好意。在此想征得你的同意。

love you

**第二封信**

爱你，我的姐妹，女朋友，

  


我那天下午在路上看到你的回信，有一种情感从你的文字里传出来，抓住了我。那时候我正在彷徨，因为我妈妈很焦虑，她不断地发信息给我，要我回国，我又陷入了被她钳制的感觉里，一直在感受她的不安和焦虑，而非我自己。我看到你的来信时，是很开心的，感觉它们帮我从那样的彷徨中剥离了出来，重新转回自己身上，面对自己。

我感觉到了你的痛苦，但我也意识到了，某种程度上，痛苦也是我的养分之一。我在马来西亚呆的这一个月太轻飘飘了，又有些淡淡的压抑。在这时候，我看到了你的来信，我带着你给我的感觉去裁缝店修一件衣服。

那是一个有自制轮椅升降台的小店，没有空调，风扇呼呼的。里头三位穆斯林女性都带着头巾，一位坐着轮椅，还有一位有着长不大的、只有桌子高的身体。最靠近外头的裁缝车，坐着的是一位既可以讲话、眼睛也不失明，还双腿灵活，身高也与我差不多的女性。她应该跟我妈妈差不多年龄，静美坚韧。我看着她描画过的眉毛，涂了白的脸，长长弯弯的假睫毛和蓝色眼影，她仔细挑选的别针别着淡紫色头巾和衣服，在那儿剪裁、车衣。 **她与我妈妈，又有什么区别呢？这天下的女性，又有什么区别呢？**

**一个女性的裁缝店，一个残疾人的裁缝店，这不就是女性的家吗？**

就是那时候，我放弃了我的妈妈，她的焦虑从我身上离开了，取而代之的是我去认领更大的母亲。

从小时候开始，我妈妈就会告诉我们，她不离婚是因为有我们两个孩子，她要撑着这个家。父亲总是作恶的，他好赌成性，每一年我们都在尖锐呼啸的吵架声中度过。我妈妈忍受着许多：外公的另外三个孩子都是谈恋爱结婚的，在那时候，外公很生气，因为他不能主意这些孩子了。妈妈就说，那我就让你来主意把。从此外公四个孩子中，家庭最不幸的就是我妈妈。外公因此很自责，但离婚在我们那儿是不可能的事。即便在城里，都少见。

我爸好赌，我奶奶又溺爱儿子，心里只要儿子高兴就可以，媳妇都是外人，都是她儿子的仇人，拦着她儿子高兴的。

从小，我们就目睹着母亲的绝境。而她忍受这样的绝境是因为我们。我在那天，意识到了，我身上隐藏着这样的原罪，而这原罪无法消除，我无意识里，对着她就会交出自己。尤其到了今天，她也使我成为了压迫她的人。因为我让她担心了，因为我不听话了，因为我没有负担家中的债务了，因为我读书读傻了……这样的一些焦虑一直萦绕着我，那么些年来一直都是。但在那个时候，我看着那位穆斯林女性踩裁缝车的时候，看着她的面容，涂了指甲油的劳动的手的时候，我意识到 **我只能对整体的女性的命运去交出我自己，而不是对我的妈妈。我只能为了将来不再出现像她那样命运的女孩而工作，而无法对她顺从。**

**我无法不对她感到抱歉。**

我也想听你说说自己的事情，你心里的，你遭遇的，只有微信的只言片语太不够了。你写给我的信，总是很抓住我，我能透过这些触摸到我爱的你。

best

**第三封信**

亲爱的，

看到你的来信，觉得真的有勇气注入。我爱你说的这些话，觉得你真是在不断战斗着。你讲的事情，我看了有两三遍，觉得人要是不自省，就会不知觉间在轮回，在用惯性做事。希望你能跟我说更多。我出来国外，才知道国内是怎样的不自然，怎样的贫瘠，这样的东西，在不知觉间其实都侵害着我们。也因此我觉得姐姐去菲律宾的话是更好的，那边吃东西，别吃中餐，那就十分便宜。是英语国家，姐姐的能力有用武之地，LGBT也都开放，人在那里，更放松自然。大的环境是会好不少的。来X市，不过是平添焦虑。

最近两天， **我妈妈终于说出了那句：你爱怎样就怎样，我管不了你了，不管你了！** 实际上这是一个事实，她早就没法“管”我了。家长制在她身上也是一个枷锁，也是一个驱动她做许多事情的声音。现在她有我小侄子，一个依赖她的婴儿，我挣脱这些就容易多了。其实我打下这些话，心里还是会不断为她责怪我自己。这种对自己的责怪跟我有时候在微信公众号上发一些东西，用词自动规避审查时候的心情是 **一样的。** 那种细小的恐惧、担忧，细细屑屑的。

我回想起我做P那个事的时候，在顺利结束之后崩溃地大哭，恐惧得颤抖，感觉那个冰冷的难以言说的冷酷的东西像绞肉机一样就在我脚下。它不仅是一种制度，它还是一种历史的惯性，一种利益集合而成的泯灭人性的机器。

**我没法不说我那些懦弱的、不勇敢的、被恐惧击垮的时刻。**

有些时候，我回想起那时的恐惧，就会紧接着回想起我生活的大家族，童年时候炎热的天气，忙碌的大人们，轰鸣的绣花机器，堆积如山的布料。那是一段无所事事的时光，它背后是错综复杂的、始终不倒的一些人和事（他们早该倒了散了，但到现在还没有，变成一摊子苟延残喘的东西了）。

我上面说的这些，都太没有细节了，只是某种程度的自言自语，不能真正通达你我。那我就说我二伯母吧，以后我们讲自己的事情，也都是这样从细节讲，从一个个的人开始讲，这样，那让我恐惧的绞肉机，就会被拆成一个个零件，让我们爱怎么玩怎么玩，爱把它搭成什么，就搭成什么。

我小学的时候，应该是五年级开始，我妈妈就让我帮她洗碗，学着打扫厨房。我本来吃饭就慢，自从要做最后收尾的人，就更慢了。我妈妈常常就说我明明没吃二伯母的口水长大的，怎么跟她一样慢。我爸爸是一个急性子，他三下五除二就吃完走了，弟弟常年在城里上学，一般就是妈妈吃完走后，我自己享受一下一个人的时光，看看报纸。那时候我最爱看《参考消息》上好玩的豆腐文章和《X晚报》上面的长篇案件报道。（后来我才知道《X晚报》是被强迫订的报纸，难怪我妈从来不看，就拿来垫东西了。）

那些天大多时候都很热，下午西晒的阳光下，我读完报纸洗了碗擦了地，才去自己的房间。

有时候，我不看报纸，又恰好往二伯母厨房的方向走（那边有另一个上楼的楼梯），往往看到她正在吃饭，或者刚吃完正在洗碗。我就过去帮她洗。其实我心里知道，我一边可能有点学校教育灌输的助人为乐精神，另一边还希望得到她的夸赞，她总会说：“阿欣真乖啊。”（可就算她累死了，她的儿子们也不需要洗碗的），我是满足于这样的夸赞的，我妈妈认为我是极其不乖的。我现在发现，我从小就在一种反抗与不反抗之间挣扎。我从来都放任自己的懒、爱玩、爱画漫画不写作业，或者弄得家里一团乱，惹得我妈妈要狠狠揍我一顿。可当她和我爸剧烈地争吵之时，我又一定站她那边，要做一个乖宝宝，让她顺心顺意。

你以前也画过漫画，一定也知道，孩提时候，放任自己的幻想到处驰骋，是一件太放松太快乐好玩的事，做作业，尤其是写生字，简直让人痛恨不已。因此，我根本不可能抵挡得住诱惑，自发地去写作业。我想，我二伯母也是在懒懒慢慢中，自己偷偷地享受着时光。毕竟干活儿，日复一日，可太累太无聊了。而且她老公是个急性子，爱干净，跟她是相反的，我小的时候，她老公会打她，有一次还打得住院了，头上缝了几针。后来就不打了。

说实话，二伯母算不上什么可爱的人，在一整家族的人都在干活儿的时候，她总想着偷懒，这点我跟她是一样的。我们家是电脑绣花厂，一捆捆的布料绣好花之后都要剪线头。我从小就痛恨这个活儿，拿上那剪子，就偷偷摸摸剪烂了一些布。其他人忙得飞快，根本没注意我因为被迫干活而憋气的脸。但我妈比较宠孩子，也是我们家条件比较好，久而久之，我就能逃掉剪线头的工作了。但我二伯母逃不掉，而且她还是领工资的。前年我们的厂还没收起来，我妈就老跟我说，二伯母总是又是做饭又是念佛又是哄孙子的，能不下楼剪线头就不剪，还抱怨自己工资比我妈低。我妈妈觉得她十分可笑，她一人干着三个人的活儿，领的工资也只比二伯母多一些，二伯母却觉得她出去送货是玩乐去了。

接着，我妈又说起我二伯母总是贪便宜，买来祭拜的零食都是她的儿子们不吃的零食。而家里的饭菜也要反复热上好几天，最后没人吃，她自己吃了。

再后来，我妈妈说起二伯家借了债来过生活，因为全家都没有工作，或者不工作，或者进了工厂觉得自己应该成为最重要的人而被辞退。我十分吃惊，我说，那他们吃饭就靠二哥有时候给家里打一点钱吗？还是靠二伯母那一个月两三千的工资？

我妈说，他们家的买菜钱都是奶奶给出的。

我奶奶是一个非常冷酷又溺爱儿子的吝啬的人，你要没生活在这样的家庭里，是很难想象一个人为何如此矛盾的。但想想你爸，哎，似乎也就是100%和20%的区别，某种程度上，他们的这种矛盾都是相似的。说实话，我会觉得你爸是更有人性。

比如我爸得癌症的时候，我奶奶可就不怎么来看她儿子了。她儿子健康的时候，可又溺爱得很，凡是吵架的，都是我妈的错，她儿子要不吃一口饭，那她能急死。可她儿子死的时候，她也能和孙子玩得开心，一碗粥吭哧吭哧的吃完了。我和我妈则是哭得水都几乎喝不进。

当时我爸的灵柩停了九天，我们村的人和家族的人分别有两张大圆桌，就这样的时候，她看到放在村里人坐的桌子上已经快烂的香蕉，也得赶紧拿着放到家族人坐的圆桌那边。

我不知道这样的人是怎么养成的，她的几个儿子骨子里也是十分冷酷，表面不显，但要么狡诈冷酷、要么吝啬冷酷、要么自私冷酷……。我想，我做完P的事情，被恐惧所攫住的时候，大概跟在这样家族里感受到的是十分有关的，只是它被放大了，被放大到了甚至超越政党集团的程度。我那时候发现，网络带来自由，原来一开始就是一个幻觉，一个幻想。我们互联网依赖的物理的那部分东西，从来都是精英的，从来都是不真正关心人的。我这样说当然太武断了，可溯源之后，带给我一种幻灭了。也是我之前一些理念的幻灭， **那时候还不懂，做事情该面对已然，而不是去想应然。** 那时候让我恐惧的不仅是利益集团，还有那些资本，那些历史惯性、制度惯性、利益惯性下冷酷的东西，它们被集结起来了。成了绞肉机。

我如今不那么怕了。或许我回到那时候，还是会怕。但如今，我怕的没有那么多了，不是那样的集结了。或许和你们有关，或许和泽有关，是我们之间的互相支持，让我把那样的焦虑与恐惧一点点释放。用刘的话来说，叫：有节奏地发泄。

我们何不这样做呢？

有节奏地发泄。

爱你的


	8. 素山下，去二封信至加国

**第一封信**

Y：

钱的事情还不需要担心。泽现在拿出他的钱，哎，也是他将来想去读书的钱，我们先用着。他对我十分好，有时我会觉得对不起这些钱，一这样想我就焦虑起来，说起来好笑，我一旦这样焦虑起来就要训他，训他不好好学英语为留学做准备。后来有一次，大半个月前了，我说得重了，他让我以后不要再说他了，他知道他自己的问题，他会自己承担。这两天在找便宜的房子租，我就又开始有些许焦虑，忍不住又唠叨了他两句。毕竟我还不能像他那样，是完全真正出于自己、面对自己的，他在这点上，是比我好得多。

我们在马来西亚的电子签是一个月的，已经到期了，就离开了马来。到了泰国后，知道了还能延签一个月，估计会在这里呆上一个半月。之后该如何是好也不知道。现在全世界没有谁能躲得过这个疫情，泰国再过半个月，也就能见分晓。当地的民众是十分爱干净、十分小心的，但游客未必。希望泰国能好，世界也都能好。

还有一件事我想问你，我想把你的回信分享给我的两个姐妹也一起看。想先征得你的同意。因为看到你的信，实在是太温润，太好了，心里觉得太舒服了，她们在的环境比我还要逼仄，我好歹还能假装自己在世外桃源，她们就在那片土地上。越是这样，越需要像你说的这些话。

我们身处那种紧张的对抗或油滑江湖中，难免失去平和坚定，难免觉得贫瘠干枯，急需好雨润物。

我前面写的时候还没找到房子，现在已经住进了租的房子了，一安顿好了，我就立刻继续给你写信。这是一个酒店式公寓，一个月下来只需一千一百多，我们就准备在这儿呆上一个月。这里人可真好啊，善良热情，也都和人互相尊重，就像你说的，有生命的欢欣。看他们工作人员都嘻嘻哈哈地打成一片的时候，觉得真好。这里人还很朴素，他们做的东西也都朴素。常常在路边看见他们仔细地给家具上漆，或者给什么东西涂个色。

我还有一个出国之后的感慨，我发现在这些街道上的涂鸦，好多都画得很好！但是在国内，我确实没见到这样好的。这不光是技术上的好，还有他们用线条、颜色的时候，是那种从心里出发的、很自由的，没有那些学院的条条框框，没有虚情假意的。我这才知道，原来画得好的人到处都是，他们的作品四处可见。

我可太喜欢你说的话了，说国内的，说国外的，都喜欢。我现在不再像前一个月那样觉得空了，或许是因为清迈不像吉隆坡那样压抑。我和泽今天走在路上，可长舒了一口气，我们对那压抑都是有感觉的。游客都如此，那居民不免正在遭遇着我们看不见的暴力。但我又觉得那样地方的人们都很可爱，就像曾经来到中国的萨略，他也觉得中国人都可爱极了。可我们到底都没法撕开那胶着在一起的大权力和人。在马来西亚也是。我们最后打车去机场（那里打车特别便宜）的司机告诉我们，民间信仰伊斯兰教的大部分人并不严肃，可政治想让这些变得严肃。

我想起一个极不严肃的事，我想那才是人和事的本色。菲律宾第一任女总统姓许寰哥，这个姓其实是她的一个祖辈，一个闽南人，姓许，大家都叫他的花名“许寰哥”，她的祖辈在菲律宾就把一个花名改成了姓，自己取名叫荷西，荷西·许寰哥。这样的花名就成了菲律宾第一任女总统的姓了。

这样的感觉就像周五走在清真寺旁，陆陆续续来到清真寺礼拜的、迟到的马来人。有时候那喇叭都不响了，有些人才姗姗来迟。说实话，我爱这样的散漫。

那个司机告诉我们，马来人反应慢，不像西方人，对政府监督得紧。如果在马来乡下生活的话，就特别悠哉，一天下午喝着茶就打发过去了。

我心里就觉得，那真是特别好的生活。我听闻有些中国人移民之后，就说那是“好山好水好无聊”，就又回国了。他们的身体已经紧张起来了，成了紧绷的形状，已经被塑造了。就连旅游，也只能爱那种早晨五六点起床，一天逛5个景点的旅游。

> 不知道你留意到沒有，在群裡，我有意識好幾次談論到身體政治。我覺得我們的身體感官，是最深刻收到極權和扭曲文化影響到地方。   
>  我們要改變自己成為更友好的更健康的人，也需要從這些最自我的地方開始。

可不是嘛。好多权势想要统治人，也是从这个地方开始。说起来，我中学的时候做操，做得十分认真，就总是被同学嘲笑。他们都十分散漫，觉得那样的姿势丑，他们是要反抗的。但现在看，我怕是成了这些同学里最反叛的了。而改造着他们身体的那套，父权的，是我从来都在反抗的，却歪打正着，打对了。

> 這一段，很複雜，寫得很美。其實，我和你有部分相似的經歷，但是不完全一樣。一部分是傳統的男權社會在家庭中造成的終身傷害；   
>  但另一部分，更多的，是幾代人的政治和生存苦難扭曲的長輩的投射。我加拿大最好的一位朋友，70多歲了，一位詩人，他曾和我說過，   
>  你這些成長經歷，怎麼會這麼健康，這麼讓人覺得快樂？我說因為讀書，從小讀書而做夢而獨立。我大概能讀書的時候，心靈上已經完全獨立了。   
>  雖然，也受傳統父權家庭的影響大半生。

我看了你写的这段，特别想知道你的经历。知道我们这个身体上究竟有多少扭结、冲突、矛盾和未解之谜。我也特别爱你说的从小读书、做梦、独立。想来我也差不多是如此，除了读书这一项。我爱那些漫无目的的夏日，独自一人与自己的幻想打发着时光，或者画下来，或者拿那小人演出来，或者自己披上被子自己上。虽然最后总免不了遭到一顿打，因为作业一个字没写，或者把家里弄得一团乱，或者用粉笔将墙壁画满了擦不掉的圈——只是为了验证粉笔是否真的能禁锢住蚂蚁。那时候散漫而柔软，想象着自己用炸鸡翅喂养庞大的蚂蚁王国，自己造着自己的窝。你是否也像我一样呢？一边是这样漫漫灿灿的日子，一边看到的是撕扯的、尖锐的人和事，是不是在刚成年之际，就意识到了分割迟早要来临？

你講家裡的情況，我覺得，你母親身上，已經結合了一部分你父親的傷害；而你身上，有一部分結合了他們兩人的傷害。這並不是說，

母親或者你，模仿了父親的方式；而是應對父親的方式，變成了另一種固化的東西，和生命本身的歡欣、柔軟是不協調的。

你的焦慮，你對關注的問題，特別是女權和家庭暴力的執著，從方式上來講，還有受害應激反應的強烈痕跡。英國有一個說法，

形容有信念的人最有效的行為方式：mild and firm，意思就是溫和而堅定。為什麼呢？因為，為了社會正義努力的人，很大一部分工作是要說服更多人，

團結更多人，那麼這樣的基礎就有建立在理解、包容、溝通的基礎上。這樣的話，把什麼作為敵人，什麼時候勇猛，什麼時候溫和，都可以琢磨。

我喜歡你所說的，為一切女性的命運交出自己。我也是這樣想的，不過我……

我看着你这段，有一件事就浮现起来了。记得我在群里跟你提过的，我的一个女性朋友被死亡威胁吗？只因那连口角都算不上的事儿，只因那女生认为那男生应该为自己大吼大叫道歉，那男的就要杀了她，就带刀去健身房，听说了她有追求者，就说要毁她的容。

我现在想起来，都觉得心会颤。 **不明白为什么女性就被置于这样的命运之下，砧板之上，任人鱼肉** 。事情发生的第二天或第三天吧，我决定去她家陪她，我做这个决定已经挺晚了，快10点钟。泽那时候在越南。我十分害怕，我特别害怕。可我必须去。我那时候就意识到，有一把尖刀永远地垂在我的头上，那是女性的命运的尖刀。它今天不落下，有一天也会落下，而我必须迎之而上。

在去年十月，真实发生的冲突中，我十分冷静。那是我的一个朋友在街头被性骚扰，我拦住那些无赖，也被打了，但整个过程中心跳甚至都没加快哪怕一点。

在这未发生的冲突、在这威胁之中，我却被恐惧攫住了。那天晚上我发给泽的语音都是变形的哭调，一边说着自己害怕，一边收拾东西说我一定要去。某种程度上来说，那是我感觉我在迎接自己的命运，就像赴死一样，去迎那把刀了。（我也害泽在越南担心得不得了，完全失去理智了，他觉得劝阻不了我，就打电话给别人了。）

可等我一见着我那朋友的时候，我所有的害怕、紧张都烟消云散了。我们坐在一起吃了一点东西，然后就睡觉了，第二天起来聊天，说着怎样报复回去，分析着当时的情景（她看起来并不害怕，因此那男的更加恼羞成怒），说起警察的不作为和无法作为。后来晚上我就回去了，第三天我们几个人一起通了电话。我们问她，她还想继续报警吗？想要报复回去吗？我当时脱口而出说： **我们并不需要一直做勇敢的人。** 于是她选择了放弃，她说她只想休息，不想再纠缠这件事了。她说，她一直对自己说要勇敢，要去维权，可是当听到我那么说的时候，她发现其实是可以放松的。她还说，她那时候有这么多人支持她，她得到了很多人的爱，是最富有的人。

我听了为她高兴，也好难过呀。到现在打字，还是忍不住会想哭。是什么使她无法放松自在地做自己，我们都知道。一个漂亮的爱美的女孩，却不愿在健身房露出哪怕一个笑容。她的境遇难道比马来西亚穿着包头潜水服才能游泳的女性要好吗？我在那样的泳池游泳，穿着比基尼，来来往往的男人们没有哪个看我一眼的。可如果在国内呢？都跟一辈子没见过肉一样。垂在女性命运头上的那一把刀，不仅仅是一把，还有更细屑的无所不在的目光、暴力。

为何我会看到你说起父母的伤害，我就想起这件事呢？因为我小的时候，有一次父母争吵十分激烈，把我和弟弟吵醒了。那时候我只有门把手那么高，打开门的时候，我们看到了一幕景象吓哭了我们。我家有一把日本刀，也不知道是开刃没有的，在那又白又昏暗的日光灯下，我妈拿着那把刀对着我爸，刀尖指着他的额头。那时候我爸大概是个无赖的样子吧，或者沉默的样子，我都哭花了眼睛，也不记得了。可那灯光和刀，不断地牵绕着我，直到最近几年才消退了（很长时间，如果理发师为我剪刘海，我的额头就会隐隐的疼）。 **那刀是我妈妈拿着的，可真正的刀垂在她头上。**

所有的人，在孩子的时候都会希望替代父母去承受一些东西，这是在无意识里的。或许我一直希望替我妈妈承受那把刀，尽管那晚我是那么那么的害怕，我也未曾对我必须去我的朋友身边有任何疑虑。我想象着尖刀和血，不能接受那事情发生的瞬间我不在她身边，不能做什么。即便我也要被劈成好几瓣了，我也必须去那尖刀底下。是这样的强烈的情感和诉求驱使我一定一定去她的身边，不是因为她的要求，是因为我自己。

我投身于更大的女性的命运之中，也是投身于这尖刀之下。

（我现在知道这尖刀也是被构筑的，可暂时还无法转换它，跳出它来看到真实。）

后来泽从越南回来，我躺在他腿上。他慢慢跟我说起我那天的恐惧和我当时跟他聊天对他的误解。他说，像我那样的恐惧，不是因为那样的事件，而是要回到更源头的地方，要在生活中更细节的地方，去慢慢一点点梳理、改变。这样一个巨大的结，不是简单的几条粗绳系成的，而是从我还是小女孩的时候就开始打的，一个个的小小的结和恐惧。只有慢慢地解开，耐心地解。他还说如果有一天我那个朋友不化妆，穿着睡衣也能出门的时候，那她的状态也会比现在更好。

那晚我们说了好多，也是几个月前的事，我发懒没有记下，在疫情冲击下，记忆也就疏漏了许多，不过大抵是这个意思。

不知不觉我写了好多字，我们散散漫漫地说话就好，不需要急着回信。这个病最主要是接触传播，千万多洗手，不碰那些公共的东西。希望你们都好。

爱你的姐妹

**第二封信**

Y，

我也爱写信，这样细致深入的交谈，在我的经历里，唯有姐妹在闺房里互相倾心交谈可以比拟。

宗教有时候会是人们善良和正直的依靠，可有时候也是人们偏见、恶意、利益角逐、等级固化的依靠。我相信这不是有无宗教的问题，而是制度的问题。说起来我曾想着多读读组织社会学的东西，可没有真的去读多少，除了读了一些周雪光写的中国制度的治理逻辑。其实我深知，要理解这样制度下的人，一定要先理解这个制度自身是怎样运作的、它又怎样在人的身上运作。我们中国出来的，不仅比西方人少学了逻辑学，也少学了组织学，这是盲区中的盲区。

在拉康看来，意识形态的声音、语言，也是大他者，而拉康又说语言切割身体，那我们也可以理解这就是意识形态切割身体、塑造身体。我们再看福柯说的“话语”，话语不仅是下标签的语言，还是能将人分配到哪个位置、空间的语言。若是大行其道的话语，背后必然是意识形态，也就是说，意识形态不仅是形塑我们的身体，还会将我们放到某些位置上去的。一个母亲，进了纳粹的优质日耳曼人“产房”，或者生下孩子后不再被关心，被扔到了隐形的角落，这些都是话语的权力在运作，都是意识形态在运作，也都是大他者在作用着。

大他者若不是神，也总有其他（当然，有些信徒与神的关系并不是与大他者的关系），或是原初的父母，或是作为主能指的阳具……，也不全是“坏”的。有些时候，具体的人与大他者的关系，也是已然的。这里我可以举几个例子。

第一个是《一个人的社会》里，关于梁伯的项目，梁伯年少时候参加海军，恰逢文革时期。毛去世那年，他就疯了，也失忆了两年，后来就将许多标语写在木板条上，铺天盖地的，搭成了他的理发屋，蔓延到路上，伴随着的，还有他的那些循环播放的老音乐。

这个事情在精神分析师看来，并不稀奇。语言作为一种器官，而毛的声音、语言在那时候成为了他的器官，这个器官是外部的、是被赋予的，当他失去之后，精神的身体就洞开了。为了遮掩这个洞，他只能用无数标语围住，让自己生活在其中。

在这里，我们清晰地看到梁伯与这大他者的关系是什么，也能清楚理解如今中国许多人的状态。没有这个大他者，直面这种洞开，只能发疯。

还有第二个例子，是一个朋友发给我的。在推特上有许多黄色的内容，其中不乏SM的。她是一个女权主义者，她看了之后有不解和不忿。那个推特博主是这样的，她是一个女性，受虐者，有一个“主人”和7个“爸爸”，她有强烈的阳具崇拜，没日没夜的觉得vaginal需要阳具。也因此，她的推特总会写一些我们看来特别父权的文字。

但其实细细一看，她并非一个真正意义上的完全男权的女性，而是完全掌控着自己欲望，以自己欲望为优先、为正当的女性（虽然看起来她是享受别人骂她的）。这在拉康派那里称之为享乐（或者说痛快，这是一种从身体上升的冲动，往往是痛并快乐着）。在我看来，她将阳具（神奇的是，这是真实的阳具，而不是作为能指的阳具，比如房、车、名利什么的）作为大他者和享乐的对象（同时将原本父权结构下的禁忌作为享乐的对象）。她并非是受到压迫的、不被看见的状态，而是由好几个男人围着转的，这些阳具也是供她享用的。

后面我仔细翻了她的推特，发现她17岁就曾堕过胎。在中文世界里，她的遭遇可想而知。

这两个例子，我们都无法忽视，他们 **已然的遭遇** ，和他们应对这样的遭遇，应对他们与大他者的关系时的创造性的行动，或者说症状，拉康将特别了不起的、伟大的症状称之为圣状，如乔伊斯那样的。

这两个例子都是某些意识形态下的悲剧，都是面对大他者的切割毫无动弹能力又充满生命力去重新定位主体位置的人。

再把话头绕回来，我前头所说的制度，也不是多么严密的组织的意思，而是说，在意识形态、话语之下，总有一些结构的。这样的结构或流畅得使这权力能被每个人掌握，用来攻击别人（比如举报）；或上缴了人们的暴力（如法律）；或松松散散的，能让人自在地与一些意识形态相处（想想那些周五礼拜老迟到的马来穆斯林）。人的活力、可能性、生命，在这样的结构中会被结构成什么样，是比我们只瞅那个意识形态表面是什么要重要的， 不然咱们绕来绕去的，也就身在迷宫而不知身在迷宫了。 。如果意识形态是个冰山，那它的名字不过是冰山一角，它的结构才是水面下的冰山。它们确实是一体的，人们遭遇到它的时候，也往往是成已然的事实了。

在韩国，女孩们不化妆、剪短发，不天天打扮得美美的，是反抗；在朝鲜，女孩们化妆，涂口红，穿得美，是反抗。我们只说她们都反抗“父权”是 不够的，这只是一个名字，她们还有更细致和具体的脉络、结构，无不彰显着真正大权力的流向。了解这些个大权力的流动方式，是我们真正窥得隐蔽的大象长什么样必须学会的。我们在me too中看到无数女性的呐喊，不也是这样描摹父权结构的过程吗？

我突然意识到我跑题了，你原本说的是更基础的，是互爱、善良。我曾看了TED一个脱北者的演讲，她说得很直接。她说，同情，是她到了美国之后学到的，曾经，她根本没有。她说她要是在朝鲜，看见路边的一个人饿死了，她不会有任何感觉。她还说了，曾经她在朝鲜，她相信金正恩是与人民一起挨饿的，她并不觉得他是个胖子。语言切割身体，如是也。

如此强大的大他者的语言，与如此精密而冗沉的结构，将人怎样地切割、搬运、搪塞，这样的人是非不清，这样的地方邪恶振振有词，简直再“正常”不过了。

我们的起点如此之低又如此困难，常使我陷入迷茫之中。或许摸清这样的结构如何结构着人，是其中一条路吧。

best


	9. 重想当年废寝忘食看的文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我这些年的成长和经历，让我回头看我曾经看过的那些小说，心里更觉得女性的境遇之复杂，那些作者们可能自己都没有意识到，他们自己写下了很多无意识中认同或反抗的东西，尤其是对难以察觉的、内化于身体的权力结构的书写，真就如周琰所说，亚文化是主流的镜面。

**言情耽美类网络小说，女性的无意识书写**

我最近和泽聊起了我大学沉迷耽美和言情小说的事儿，那已经是七八年前了。我也回想起了很多大学时期看的网络小说，都是女性作者写的言情小说，在大陆，两大网络小说网站，分别是晋江和起点。晋江里都是女性写手，作品也都是“女性向”的，以言情和耽美小说为主。起点是男性写手为主的，我没去过，不了解。

我这些年的成长和经历，让我回头看我曾经看过的那些小说，心里更觉得女性的境遇之复杂，那些作者们可能自己都没有意识到，他们自己写下了很多无意识中认同或反抗的东西，尤其是对难以察觉的、内化于身体的权力结构的书写，真就如YAN 所说， **亚文化是主流的镜面** 。

  * 霸道总裁类中的强暴性幻想情节



在言情小说和耽美小说里，最常见的，就是“霸道总裁”类，基本上也都会描写 **强暴类的性幻想** 。无论是异性恋还是耽美言情，只要主角自己不是霸道总裁，十有八九是这样发生性关系的。并且最后由于种种剧情发展，这样的经历变成了“不过是一次痛苦的性交”，转而爱上这个“忠诚于自己”的“霸道总裁”。

曾经我就把这当作是普遍的性幻想，并不当回事。现在，知道了房思琪的故事，才明白 **大部分女性如果面对这样的遭遇，要不发疯，就要说服自己是爱那个犯罪的，尤其受害人是未成年人的时候，这更是普遍。**

再回到小说，如果小说里那个“犯罪”能转而对自己忠诚，甚至道歉，那这就能迎来一个好结局，当然他必须得是符合幻想的高富帅。

这里头，尤其许多小说要写这人如何 **对自己爱得发狂** ，为保护女主角做出许多“不理智”的事情来，比如将欺负了主角的“势力”给“天凉王破”*了，比如为了主角 **反抗自己的母亲** （要让一个男人反抗自己的母亲，在现实生活中几乎没可能）。我会将这看成是女性孤立无援的一种直接的反应，或许有人会说这看起来更像是虚荣心。但如果这社会 **并不提供珍贵的友谊下人如何坚定地选择与自己的友人站在一起、理解自己的朋友，以及人与人之间是如何协作、如何追求公义的这些榜样；** 只有那些“只有永远的利益，没有永远的朋友”，有权有势者“朋友”多，穷、弱活该被欺负，这一类的话语， **那么让有权有势的“霸道总裁”永远地站在自己这边，不就是唯一的选择吗？**

*“天凉王破”是“天气凉了，让王氏集团破产吧/让王家灭亡吧。”的缩写，形容说这话的“霸道总裁”权力之大。

再说回强暴情节。作者们写下这样的情节，当然并非由于实际的强暴，才带来这样的想法，现实中的强暴和性幻想，是要严格区分的。 **但父权的结构和语言，是塑造我们无意识的一部分。其中性的强暴只是权力欺压人的其中一种表现。** 有时候是家中的重男轻女，或职场中的因为性别的不如意，或者遭遇的性骚扰，或者在家中毫无话语权。显然这些权力背后都隐藏着男权至上的结构，并且影响着我们的日常生活。而女性被欺压的时候，并没有多少语言来帮她们表达这样的逼仄、窒息感。 **能为她们提供支持的话语是匮乏的** ，多数是 **“打是疼、骂是爱”** 这一类。 **在周围的人、环境都在让女性臣服，告诉女性再厉害，她唯一的价值就是成为被爱的对象的时候；在周围没有任何人和话语支持她们女性独立的时候，她们哪来的理由说不呢？哪里来的话语可以支持她说“不”呢？**

还有另一种情况，更直接。 **这样的逼仄的窒息的、被压迫的感受，构成了一个人的性快感。** 这并不奇怪，有些人的快感源于痛苦，有些人源于焦虑， **这个隐形的权力结构不仅结构着我们的无意识，也会结构我们性的享乐方式（当然它并不赞成规定之外的享乐方式）** 。人和从自己身体上升的冲动并不总是一种相处模式，人是多样的，遭遇是偶然的。但女性的境遇对女性来说，总体是相似的，也是“霸道总裁爱上我”这样的性幻想普遍存在的土壤。

可这样的性幻想， **作者依然是女性她自己** 。也就是说， **她是这一切的主角，这故事里的人必须得按她的需要来编排，围着她转的，她爱怎么享乐就怎么享乐，爱让这总裁为她发狂就发狂。** 这些小说里的“霸道总裁”不过是一个纸片人自（masturbation）慰器，“霸道总裁”爱得发狂，不过是震动得快些罢了。

这两种情况，在小说里，普遍是交织在一起的。这里头还有很多细节，比如主角原本籍籍无名，在穿越后靠出众的外貌、靠一手厨艺、靠才华、靠跟着男主角吃苦耐劳赢得了名声和爱情。 **这些都是传统意识形态里，对女性宣扬的“女性价值”（虽然作者笔下可能是个男性）。可现实中这些根本不被真正承认、欣赏，不被看见。而现实中男性凝视也并不是那么令人愉快，因为那并不是诚心夸赞的眼神，可女孩们，总会期待这样的眼神“降临”，也透过这样“赞许”的眼神去看自己、定位自己。**

  * 完美纯洁的道德：白莲花与反白莲花



在传统的言情里，主角一般都是“白莲花”，迷得“霸道总裁”围着转，到了后来就延伸出一种专门批驳 “白莲花”角色的类型的小说。

我最早接触“白莲花”主角的“霸道总裁”文的时候，大概是读小学五年级，那也20年前了。那时候“白莲花”类型的女主角大行其道。 **说白了就是今天人们常说的“完美受害人”** 。她也因为 **她的完美** 吸引了曾经强暴过她（一般这时候女主角还是个处女）的“霸道总裁”，让他改过自新，并为她发狂。

**这里头的微妙之处在于，这样的女主角实际上是一个掌握着许多话语权的主人，尤其是“道德”上的话语。这不得不说是无数大陆女性的朴素的早该幻灭的幻想。** 一个我见犹怜、身世不幸、善良的、任劳任怨的、完美的、纯洁无瑕的处女才是“道德”的，也在这个时候，因为这“道德”的力量 **，因为自己的完美，她终于翻身做了主人，可以让欺压她的人认错、可以让人们爱她** 。当然，这几年残酷的现实教育了我们，这种道德、这种完美非但不能带给女性任何话语权，而是用来塑造一个男性所爱的完美客体的意识形态，是一代又一代女性互相禁锢的枷锁，是一种不能帮助女性争开辟属于自己的话语的迷药。

可这批驳“白莲花”类型的文，又都是怎么回事呢？一般剧情会是这样的：主角发现了“霸道总裁”迷恋着“白莲花”，然后接着又发现这“白莲花”不过是个为了夺得“霸道总裁”财产和所有男人注意力的虚弱黑心假白莲花。也就是说，她唯一可依赖的道德合法性没了，更别提她试图与所有的男人暧昧了。有些带些魔幻的小说，这个白莲花是会散发出某些让所有男人迷狂的气味（我倒喜欢这样的“集鸡狂”）。而主角当然最后成了阻断白莲花收敛男人的关键人物， **要是在男人的小说里，主角可是个“英雄”了。而英雄的主角并不知道自己是英雄，ta周围的人也都不认为她是** 。在最后的结局里，他的奖赏是另一个完美男性的完美爱情，而其他曾经被白莲花吸引的男人们，与主角的男人（一般而言不是主角）成了朋友， **形成强大的兄弟帮利益共同体。** 白莲花下场也相当的凄惨，如贫困、被不三不四的人轮奸、被卖做妓女、惨死街头等等。

而这类型的小说里，我看过的那些，主角能战胜白莲花， **靠的是“普通”** 。首先当然是身世普通，既非富贵，也非贫困，更非跌宕起伏，复杂如迷宫。这主角就是“普通的”、“主流的”、“大众化的”，能带着高富帅去吃大排档的， **是一个绝不尖锐的、可爱的、面目模糊的人。**

总的来说，这是最常见的一类言情小说，受众也最广，也有许多变体，比如总裁的身份可能换做皇帝、太子，或者武侠世界中的教主。

  * 男性凝视下的女性处境



言情小说也并不都是“爽文”或情感上的“虐文”，有些读起来是十分窒息的。有一个这样的故事，我的印象就十分深。以为读来是消遣，谁知道是女性像块肥肉一样被无数饿狼盯着的窒息故事。

但介绍之前，要普及一个事情。在我看来，这样一种无意识的写作里，女性的俄狄浦斯情结的体现是十二分之强烈的，也特别特别的直接，除了阳具羡慕之外，父子类的言情小说是多不胜数的。从前古代人喜爱的“表哥表妹”反而少见，与父辈的乱伦爱恋是“同辈霸道总裁”之外的另一盛行的题材，就算不是父亲，也得是亲哥哥，真所谓长兄如父（也可以说“霸道总裁”的霸道和财富是隐形的父亲）。

这个故事，我有些记不清了，可能也有错的。这照例是一个穿越到了古代武侠世界的小说，女主角作为一个女宝宝被生了下来，是穿越中的胎穿。主角在大约两岁的时候， **就发现了自己的父亲看自己的眼神不一样了** **。而她，并不与这样的凝视相呼应，是拒绝的。** 接着，她发现她妈妈失踪了。等她稍微长大一点，找到了自己的妈妈时， **她妈妈对她十分嫉妒，也已经疯了，就像“被关在阁楼上的女人”。** 随着年龄的增长，父亲对她越发迷恋（她的父亲也是一个“霸道总裁”型角色），主角也越发忧虑。因此，在她14岁的时候，她在由她家主办的江湖门派集会里色诱了一个处男小和尚。她在湖边使劲儿地色诱之后终于使小和尚破了戒，在她要被“进入”的瞬间，她后悔了，喊出了“不”，可已经来不及了。主角对这个和尚当然是抽逼无义的，她描述了一种为了目标而隐忍的、痛苦的、初次的性爱。后来她让暗恋她的、相对更温柔的哥哥带着自己逃离庄园，离开父亲的势力范围。并在后来哥哥发现自己不是处女时，说自己非处是父亲所为，终于令父子得以彻底反目，愿意为她解决掉父亲。

我看到这儿就停下了，翻到结尾，主角似乎是跟哥哥在一起了，看着也并不十分爱他。我心想， **毕竟这些人里，这个哥哥是最尊重她的** 。

在这样一个故事里，美丽的女主角作为一块被所有恶狼盯着的肉， **从幼年开始就不断地斡旋于父女关系与父亲的欲望之间、父亲以及无数男性的欲望之间** 。这就跟我们从小就受的教育一样，告诉我们，男的都是禽兽，总是垂涎女性的身体，但凡有一点机会，这些男的都是要吃你一口肉的。我们的经历，也差不多是这样。因此女孩也不得不用另外的眼光去看自己的身体，它被定义成生来就是用来引诱人的， **可自己确实是个人啊，除被看的身体之外的部分，其他的去哪儿了呢？怎么就像没入黑暗大陆一样？** 现实中的遭遇，更屡屡提醒女孩们的境遇：你就是砧板上任人宰割的肉。（可看微博中@梁钰stacey 中#中国性侵现状#的投稿，心里没有准备的别看）

如果说 **男权世界盛行表面的禁忌+意识形态，和背里权力分配不匹配的“阴阳合同”的话，这世界下的女性们，就都受着完美女性标准的引诱与用阴（vaginal）道引诱男人的原罪的污名的双重夹击。这种种的牢笼之下，写手们也可以通过浪漫化的角色和剧情，将一切纳入身体内部，重新整理、内化这秩序。**

  * 在ABO里讲子宫的故事



还有一种类型的小说，叫ABO类型，是必须介绍的。这可就比“霸道总裁”跨了一大步了，相近的还有“哨兵向导”类型。当然，ABO是最为典型的。

在ABO的世界里，A是Alpha、B是Beta、O是Omega，人类有六种性别：

女A和男A；女B和男B；女O和男O。

其中，B是类似工蚁一样的，没有发情期，不会生育，是“建设社会的中坚力量”。A是十分强大的，肉体的强度，权力、金钱的占有都 **处于金字塔顶端，被当作领导者** ，且他们不会怀孕。而 **金字塔底层当然是O** ，O的身体十分柔弱，肩不能扛、手不能提， **唯一的作用就是不停地生孩子** ，不分男女，都容易怀孕。O在性成熟了、发情期到来时会散发独特的信息素，吸引A，A闻到后就会陷入追逐性的疯狂。如果A永久标记O之后， **这个O就永久属于A了** 。（更多详细资料：https://episode.cc/read/gmmnovel/my.170630.141345 ）

这样一种强化版的极端父权结构，是欧美的写手们专门发明来写黄文的。

而我第一次读到的类似ABO文，就让我难受了好几天。强大的国王A有一个私生子，也是唯一的儿子，在此前，连国王也不知道他是能够怀孕的。他向往自由，并不想继承皇位，只想离开这个地狱般的国家。但他被国王A强奸了 **，在** 被国王发现他是能够怀孕的O后，他的地位立刻发生了翻天覆地的变化，成为了国王的奴隶， **文章中真正的性与痛的、被奴役的开端，与子宫联系在了一起。** 他在几次被流产后终于怀上 **男婴** ，国王才娶了他。在那个世界里，所有人都是国王的 **支配物** ，乱伦是常见的，强奸是无所不在的，平民实为贱民， **所有的乱伦与强奸，都是有权者对弱者施加的“支配”权，父亲对子女，贵族对平民** 。在这个故事里，除了婚前的3次怀孕（其中两次因为是女孩而被国王堕胎）。在婚后的80年中，王子又“为王室”怀孕了73次， **因为国王的不满意** ，堕胎了49次。

但这并不是“反乌托邦”小说， **这里没有反乌托邦小说中常见的反抗的希望，曾心存反抗的王子被国王彻底控制住了，几乎到死前都在怀孕生子，他的命运因子宫带来改变。在这个文里，可以感觉到权力绝对强大和对权力的服从，就如其中一个角色表现的：如能不被强奸，则心存感激。在这个文里，性别不分男女，而是分为“有无子宫”，而所有的性都仅来自于强权的强（rape）奸。**

这文章对我而言，是血淋淋的，无论是无所不在的强奸、被鞭打至流产、还是被迫怀孕生子到死，都是我拥有女性身体，最害怕的命运。直到后来，我看了些ABO架构下，O如何反抗自己的身份、如何与不公抗争的同人文，才重新接受了一些ABO类型的文，庆幸的是，这类文也越来越多。

  * 不可或缺的子宫



ABO设定中有个很重要的，就是 **怀孕** 。不仅是ABO，还有许多文都会写男男生子，我看过的一些关于怀孕生子的，内容往往都是幸福快乐的（但这种幸福快乐的描写也是模式化的，显然大陆的女孩们并不能充分了解孕妇将面对什么，但孕妇的“幸福笑容”和“孕吐”一类的辛苦倒常见，仅这方面来说也就容易写了）。

这让我觉得十分有趣，在我看来，耽美小说中的阳具的羡慕必然伴随着对阴(vaginal)道的遮蔽（毕竟角色同时拥有阴(penis)茎、阴(vaginal)道和肛门的小说，并不像只有角色阳具和肛门的小说那么流行）与隐喻， **可子宫是不被放弃的、重新又安置回一个“男性身体”的部分，与此相似的还有乳房，它们在有必要的时候还可以产奶** 。我相信以一个男性的身体怀孕，在许多人看来是十分性感的事，许多漫画插图都画了这样的情景（但如果看到大得夸张的肚子，那一般是男性作者，男性凝视下的子宫与女性自己的子宫自豪，还是颇有不同）。

怀孕与生孩子的痛苦，就像女性必经之路， **从女孩认识到自己是“女人”开始，就会去想象它，这也构成了女人的一部分。** 我想，这是为什么会发展出生子这类耽美文的原因。女孩们对怀孕、有孩子的向往和喜爱，使 **她们伸张着子宫的权利，与它的不可或缺。**

大多数的女孩们，在初中时候开始就会读这些，也对那些个了不起的男人小说不感兴趣。我大学期间也是走过了这样的路，现在回头，就发现 **很多女性的愿望、现状、性情，都藏在这些小说背后。并不是消遣那么简单。**

  * 现在的风气



还有一个令人遗憾的事情，我在五六年前开始，就慢慢不看网络小说了，但那时候开始，我就发现了，人们 **变得越来越不宽容。**

如果主角与另一个主角在一起之前，不是处菊，必须得标明，且是用 **“菊洁/不洁”** 来形容的 **，就跟女性自身受到的处不处就等于纯不纯洁的束缚一样** 。而有颠倒攻受关系的、“互攻”的，也必须得标明。不然读者可就要生气了，而她们生气时候，并不会点关闭就走，而是骂上一通，甚至是举报。

后来微博就有了“雷文吐槽”这样的号，专门接受“雷文”吐槽的投稿，这样的号与这些号的粉丝并不真正在意这文章写得如何，也不想讨论，不想拓宽写作的可能，而是在这种投稿转述下，着急地批判上一番，大家也嘲笑着，点头称是，号也得到了流量。

不仅互攻被视为敏感，有一些同人CP，也开始排斥本CP不同攻受（攻的名字会写在前面，受写在后面，调转过来就被称为“对家”），此甚至发生过将对方骂出平台的情况， **性别位置之固化、不可调转，可见一斑** 。

**而我在这一切刚萌芽时并未发过声制止。到如今，看着不顺眼按下举报键，已经是条件反射一样的了，创作者，也都战战兢兢的，似乎没有人去想，这样的标签为何如此重要，为何愤怒的时候，不去说理，而是直接“反手举报”** 。而在一些小说下面， **“完美道德”** 成了必须维护的准绳，为了这完美与纯洁，也是可以举报的。

真就像Yan说的，“表面上这些亚文化是对主流文化的反叛，而实际上它们是主流文化的新的镜象。”无论是被成为“不洁”的菊，还是无法扭转攻受位置的情侣，或者将完美道德视作标杆，这都是主流深深刻在人们身上的，大部分人们 **不自知** 的印记。

以及我最喜欢Yan跟我讲的这段话：

同人文化，我想还有其他的亚文化，在既有的主流、正统文化之外，改变更新了集体审美意识，打破了僵化伤害性的情感象征表达模式，扩展了性欲望的社会可见与接纳边界，一定程度上改变了社会的性伦理价值和判断模式。

**但是同人文化并没有真正成为反抗的文化，它将社会和文化结构中性关系核心的权力关系扭曲、转化、内化，以新的表达形式，复制再造了既有的性别权力关系，在这种既有的关系中，没有改变权力关系中的位置，改变的是象征表达的逻辑和修辞。**

表面上这些亚文化是对主流文化的反叛，而 **实际上它们是主流文化的新的镜象。** 这样我们就可以理解、主流和权威允许鼓励的电视剧、电影、广告、媒体明星，等等社会集体视觉的语言所塑造的象征，如何主动吸收了亚文化的元素， **以新瓶子装旧酒的方式自我更新权力结构和控制。**

同人文化和亚文化本身具备更多的改变与抵抗的可能性，他们对社会潜移默化的影响力是巨大的。可能关键是在于， **不再把权力压迫的关系扭曲而内化，真正重新建立自己的欲望人格，创造真正反抗的情感和象征表达。**

**所有能和大众意识接轨的文化形式，都是最严重被权威操纵的。我们改变社会，真正努力的战场，不在艺术圈，在这些和公众意识接轨的地方。你现在想想，鲁迅那个时代，为什么知识分子艺术家都去做木刻、漫画、戏剧、电影、写小说？因为这些是改变大众的。**


	10. 想你们了，我的女朋友们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朋友问起我什么时候能回国，我也只能说不知道。我十分想念她们。

朋友问起我什么时候能回国，我也只能说不知道。我十分想念她们。要说我和泽在一起之后有什么重大的改变，这就是其一： **和泽的关系，让我发现我与其她友人的链接是无可替代的，我时常感受到女性间友谊的共振、深广、坚韧。** 也因为她们，我学会了在外国与人的相处，而不是以无意识的封闭来将自己孤立于人。

最开始来到这儿时，我还很紧张，带着无意识的封闭，不太接触人，只会用惯性在买东西时跟人说谢谢。这一直持续到我们去另一个国家。我依然十分紧张，租房的时候怕被骗押金，总担心哪个人要坑我们一把。也不太敢跟其他室友交流，显得十分内向。但总归慢慢放松下来，不会带着惊吓。

有一天，我们找到了一家木屋，在谷歌地图上人们给它许多星，说好吃。我们点完菜后，老板，一位跟我妈妈一样年龄的女性，她看着我的眼睛笑着对我说：谢谢。

我确实被震撼到了，我不记得有多少年，没有见过这样的眼神，或者说，陌生人之间这样真诚的交流——只是一个道谢。我们只是陌生人呀……！可她却令我感觉 **我是存在的，我作为一个人在她面前** ，而不是一个付钱吃饭的AI。

我是因着这位 **可敬的女士** ，一位主管自己的家庭餐厅的女士，学会了和人说谢谢时候要看着人的眼睛， **学会了看人要超越国族、信仰，只需看到人本身。**

她让我想起了我的友人们。想起了家里的客房，星星串灯垂下，我们在言谈之中共鸣共振。想起了那令人晕眩的圣诞之前，香气满屋的泽制披萨，和她煮的红酒。还有我这儿蹭那儿睡的床，一夜一夜又一夜一夜的夜话，那些闺蜜间的语言将我们缠绕。要说我和泽的爱，有什么令我自豪的，那就是正因为与他的爱，让我发现了我有多么的依赖我的朋友，依赖女性之间的友谊，依赖女性之间情感的支持， **甚至依赖于这个世界，所有女性发出的声音。**

我在这儿已经呆了好多个月了，这个地方是真好。十分放松，人与人之间也真诚可爱。我常看见哪个邻人，在仔细地油漆家具、房屋，或者修缮。他们的房子总要漆上各个颜色，秀丽好看，还要与植物共生，还要饰以物件，或机灵或可爱，都有不同的生机。他们住的房子，大多有个院子，怎么也要占上一半的地，会有草坪沙地、树木藤曼，阿猫阿狗随意错落。围墙与大门也各有风格，一定要有些色彩或材质的组合，都是看着并不贵又好看的。初到，我常被漂亮的高脚佛龛吸引眼球，里面供奉着各路不同的神仙，常有各色五彩饮料，还给插好了吸管。现在，我更爱看路上、巷子里的人家，看他们用心装饰自己的家，看他们与植物共处，互相照顾，互相喜欢。有些家里养鸡的，喔喔喔叫，有些家里有鸟常来往的，锐声曲调飞腾腾的。还有那些在热带气候里张牙舞爪的大叶小叶突突叉叉挂满花的枝桠们，随着风起潇潇，日照影如藻。

我还和好些人熟悉起来，但语言障碍，使我们不能说太多，他们都对我非常好，好些人都拿过食物送我们，玉米、炸丸子和面包。就好像我小时候，我在农村的老家，那些村里人家里有多的零食，就拿上给我。那当然是因为我是个孩子，才能得到糖。而长大了之后，面对的“关心”就是：结婚了没，除此之外，竟却无话可说。至于那些乘凉的大树，也因着什么原因被砍伐一空了。每个富裕了的人家，就重新翻修房子，也不像从前多少留个院子了，而是把地占满铺满水泥，就算房子歪了个角也不要紧，把地方占满要紧。

昨天，我去一个奶奶家吃炸肉串，她的孙女给我们炸，她就在旁边让我们多吃点。她用英语告诉我们，她去过好多次马来西亚、新加坡，说那里吃饭贵。我说我也去过，可我最爱这儿。 **她就用她瘦瘦的手抚摸我的后背——这是从姥姥传给妈妈再传给女儿的动作，** 她笑着说：那就留下来吧。

我依稀地也想起，我是曾被这样抚摸过的，好久好久以前了。 **女朋友们，男性女性们，如果心里难过，就也这样安慰自己，学习母亲的技能，做自己的母亲。**

或者因为这样的安慰，今天我可终于忍不住哭了，不断地哭，不断地恨为何不让回家。我太想念我的朋友们了，这阴惆的云低垂地压了我好久。我想与她们快乐地畅谈，面对面的，一起跳舞，大笑，大哭，我们一起骂着这世道，还有那些伤人的人和事，一起诉说着从童年伊始就与我们缠绕在一起的故事，互相拥抱，然后像奶奶的动作一样抚摸彼此的后背， **姐妹之间如母女之间** 。这样的想念，对自己根源的想念就如堤坝背后的洪水一样。

女性的世界并不像男人建立的社会那样， **女性的世界里，在无意识中要讲根源，要寻找根源。** 无论这女性如何被这话语扭曲变形了，她依然需要这个、追逐这个，只是她自己也不知道。可这根源不是什么父系的姓氏或奉献一生的家族， **而是在人与自然之间的相处，以及、尤其是互相慰藉的、互爱的，人与人之间的链接。女性要的“根源”就在人与人之间，就要在这样的弥合之中共振共鸣。**

那是一年以前了，一个多年以前在印尼排华中逃至新西兰的朋友与我们在江边的小屋醉酒，哭得崩溃，我抱着她慢慢地晃着，给她哼曲， **一首她的名字的曲** 。我今天哭了才恍然明白，她有一道狠狠被与homeland切开割离的伤口，那根源之处原本汇聚着、交织出她的生命的源——可能是一起上学的女伴，可能是奶奶的抚摸，可能是烂漫无尽的夏日，一杯茶或一个招呼，或是石头子和藤椅。

我那晚给她哼的歌，我今天也在心里不断地给自己唱，不断地唱，不断地回响 ……一边唱就一边想起，我们那晚跳舞多疯狂啊，我们那晚的拥抱，醉酒，那胡言乱语的英语，哭泣着说害怕被抛弃的女友，内敛却情感深沉的哥哥，一种台风般的旋在那里开始成形，我们都还不知道，因为我们在台风眼这最平静的地方。

如今一想起那幸福的时刻，我就要落泪 **，我不需要付出什么来抓住它，因为它的存在，比什么都真实。**

我这几天思绪千回万转，还因着我在看见一网友说相亲于她的咨询师生病的事情，我就忍不住去告诉她说： **你要的，在婚姻里不会有** 。我絮絮叨叨地说了好多。我最终发现是我的恐惧使我越界。 **我恐惧她迈入了没有语言支持的、无法消解无由来的冲突的、永远与另一半失臂之交的、被失声被透明化的，而法律上又可笑不公的婚姻关系。因此我便说教了，我没有问她需要什么？或在寻找什么，我就说教了。**

我并不知道自己恐惧了，是我突然意识到了这害怕正使我着急，恨不得立刻把武器交到女性们手中。恨不得以怀揣真理的姿态，训斥她们说： **快看看你自己，你那勇敢的时刻，你已经做得如此之好了为何还不自知，还要压迫自己？** 我太急了。我的恐惧转化成了另一种面貌，不是听闻友人被死亡威胁时的面貌，也不是梦里回想起未完成的性侵时的尖叫。而是在我窥得女性为何陷入巧言令色的迷宫的秘密与离开的路之后，这 **恐惧，使我要逼迫着女性们，都走我看到的那条，所谓的真理之路了。**

有些女人不甘心看见自己不被爱（可实际上爱她的力量只能来源于她自己），有些我这样的，不甘心其她女人又步入残酷无声的命运之中。大骂婚驴的，大概也是这样的。

其实Me//too已经告诉我要怎么做了，精神分析也不断地说着这样的“技术”。 **真相在每个人自己身上，要让人用自己的话说出自己的遭遇、理解自己的需要。我必须放手，必须克服这恐惧、** 这心里要去拦着尖刀下划的冲动——毕竟，这铡刀早已落下，早在我们还在母亲肚子里的时候，早在母亲还在姥姥肚子里的时候， **早在所有母亲的母亲出生之前** ，就在搅动着我们的命运了。这是 **已然的** 了。 **经历了这些的失言的她自己，才是怀揣真理、孕育属于自己的真理的人。我并不能霸占她人的子宫，产下自己的婴孩。**

我想把这些都当面告诉我的朋友们，尤其是女朋友们。我很是想念你们。 **我在想念你们，你们比性的高潮还重要，比那口入口即化在鼻窦腔爆开的好榴莲都重要。**

**我知道是什么使我们分离，也知道它不需要付出代价。** 这种傲慢的权力就如推土机一样，宣告自己比天还高比钢还强。

这种傲慢，身为女性从小到大见得太多太多了，就在每一次我们粗野地走路、放肆地大笑、反击那些欺辱我们的其他小孩时，它都会出现。甚至在我们玩得弄脏了自己、想要去未知之地探险时，它都会出现。 **它以无数的面貌在无数人无数语言中出现，** 告诉我们要乖，要恭顺，要压抑收敛，要为了别人“着想”。它对待我们就像电锯伐木，像钢丝捆箍盆栽树，对所有冒头的、不合规矩的、妄图捍卫自己的一切，无论是言行还是房屋都敲敲打打。

**但它还妄想要隐形。**

**它操纵人们以为傀儡，浸侵言语以为话术，无时无刻不侵占诱骗，以致力于布下天罗地网；它内在于人既如没入肉身一起成长的细钢丝，外在于人又如大象之无形，如大音之声稀。它无所不在却又想逃避被指认。**

可是，只需要来过一过这人过的日子，看毫不齐整又各自谦让的街巷，看家家户户都有人与树的共生；看人与人间放松真诚的眼神；看吃着的、始终不会怀疑它放了什么地沟油的食物；看这人过着的、一种有盼头（而不是要xxx才完整）的生活。不是以游客的猎奇疏离或鄙夷他人的心，不是以为随时要被坑害的紧张，也不是尖锐的无措或自卑的暴怒，而是忘记这些，以舒畅自然居住于此，学着像当地人一样生活。 **就能知道我们平常究竟在经受着什么样的暴力。**

我从前还不能真正认识日常的力量，只知道不对劲的、被扭曲的、让人不爱过的生活为何。但我不知道 **不冲突扭曲愤恨的正常是什么，放松平和是什么，日常的、无目的乃至无意义的行动是什么。** 从前我知道历史是偶然之堆叠与因果循环之相扣，却被——无论是个人的历史还是超过了个人的历史，冲击得七零八落，又瞎又聋，只知道无措。 **我如今也还无措，也还不知如何是好。** 但是有一些好的，这是泽告诉我的，他说：

> “我很高兴，在这段时间里，看到你变得比从前更勇敢、更放松，看到你开始看到以前不知道的生活的另一面，还前所未有地梳理了自己、深入地认识了自己，而我们互相探讨的话题，也比从前更深入。这是这次被迫旅居带来的惊喜。”

我忽然想起Yan说的， **不能放弃内心的幸福平和，成为枯燥的革命家。** 我想，是我不断的自我觉察带来了平和。而我与人的爱使我不放弃这幸福，并愿意为此而战。


	11. 給B的第一封回信 | 幽靈女人，永遠的存在危機

B:

或許你以爲你是特殊的，但事實上，世界上至少有一半的人口，在成年后，都難以做到自我肯定，以及總需要他人的肯定。而這一半人的這種體驗，從不被當作一種常識、普世的知識流通，而被她們當作一種繼續自我否定的緣由。而所有的人類，都需要來自他人的肯定，人若沒有他人，則不知道自己是誰。只有幸運的一部分人在成年后才不需要，而這些人當然不到一半，甚至比一半的一半都少。 **人都是需要來自他人的肯定的。想想，是幾十億人的需要，就像吃飯睡覺、渴望愛一樣，就是人類的需要。哥哥説出那句話，是不妥當的，他或許爲此鬥爭過，但他不過是一個幸運兒。**

在你來信中，你還説了你的“差勁”，我大概難以阻止你自我譴責了，實際上 **這行為就是你的一部分** ，也不是我應該組阻止的。説回事情本身，我爲你預留位置，但我沒有期待和欲望你做任何事情。這是一種很微妙的感覺，也是國内很難體會到的感覺。其實很簡單， **就是我知道你存在，而且一直存在，我尊重你、你可以做你想做的、不做你不想做的。**

上面提的兩件事結合起來，依舊是永恆的女性的命題： **存在危機。**

我以前縂苦苦思索和尋找，現在這一切都變得很清晰了。我們女人，縂處在“我存在、或不存在”的危機之中。現在每個星期，我和幾個人一起聊“父權結構與女性精神病”的問題，説起具體的案例，也是越聊越清晰，無論表現如何的女性，無論家中被呵護或被抛棄的女性，總如幽靈披上了床單（想想小時候的動畫）那樣。

這個床單是什麽呢？以前讀到拉康說：女人是面具，而且就是面具本身。我是很不服氣的，我想，面具背後，還是有什麽存在的，如今我意識到，那 **就是幽靈。不是人** 。以前說，女人是半人，其實不是的， **女人不是人，還沒有作爲人真正降生在這世界，僅有人的模樣，也是四肢健全的模樣。這樣的實質，使我們總在存在的危機之中，我們無法像別人那樣看見自己的實體，我們看自己，是一片虛無。如何回避這種虛無呢？我們就總需要那個床單罩著我們，這才能顯出我們的模樣。**

所以，這床單究竟是什麽呢？是目光，而不幸的是，由於我們是父權社會，絕大部分時候是男人的目光。早先拉康說凝視和客體小a的概念的時候，就説什麽是客體小a呢？就是別人看我們的形象，而這個形象，我們自己永遠不知道。照鏡子的我們自己，和別人看到的我們的形象，是兩碼事，而我也曾深深地陷入這個疑惑的迷霧中，至今，也只是學會了和這種迷惑相處，以至於基本沒法照鏡子，也離不開澤的目光。這樣的軟弱，是人類共有的，也是性情敏感和地位邊緣的我們，才能知道的秘密。

大部分時候，也是我們生活中所見到的，給女性的目光是什麽呢？除了非常空洞的“女人味”和“母親”、“婊子”、“乖女兒”之外，沒有什麽。真的，太空洞了。這些詞全部是空的，還滿是條條框框、挑剔的目光。 **這些詞從來不關乎我們個人的任何品質、恐懼、擔憂、情緒、勞動……也從不訴説任何我們女性之間普遍的經驗。想想，我都要30嵗了，今年夏天，才第一看到別的女人發的白帶的照片。** 我到了今年，讀了那本《無父無夫的國度》之後，才知道女人的生殖器，從陰門、到陰道、到子宮，可以有一個完整的象徵符號，而不是被無視或者被切割，不是在整個符號的世界裏，毫無立足之地。

或許講符號，似乎飄渺，實際上，符 **號、語言，是一類東西，它幫助我們編織我們對身體的認知，我們對世界的認知。沒有語言描述的體驗，大多是無名的痛苦，而且還會囚禁人。** 我常常說的一個例子，是一個孩子在玩，她跑回來喊：媽媽！媽媽！ 又跑去玩了，過會兒，又回來，又喊：媽媽！媽媽！ 這時候，媽媽說：寶寶高興，是不是呀？ 寶寶點了點頭，心滿意足地又跑出去玩了。 **這裏最有力量的詞，就是“高興” ，這個詞，幫助人能夠描述自己的感情，不至於成爲失語者。可我們的傳統教育下，我們的傳統，是多麽緘默啊…… 即便父母溺愛我們，我們得到的愛依然質量太低。我們的無數從身體升起的衝動，嬰孩時的恐懼、無力、軟弱，得不到，以及因此而升起的憤怒，依然捆綁在我們心裏。**

有一次，我哭得實在是太厲害了，我一直捶床，一直哭喊：爲什麽你聽不見我？ 澤問我在問誰？ 我喊出來了：媽媽！

我被自己嚇到了，又更用力地喊出來了，媽媽！我好恨你啊！ 我不知道這是什麽時候埋下的創傷。可以説，我們是同種文化下出生的，對母親，哪裏捨得一個“不”字呢？尤其母親都是如聖人一般的，我們哪裏曾敢大逆不道呢？最多只敢發泄到顯然做錯了事情的父親身上，心裏想，也是因我的父親，我媽媽才那麽焦慮，我才要承擔那麽多。 

我這陣子是真的看了好些書，其中一本是《中國文化的深層結構》，裏面說我們這個最頑强的保守文化，是 **殺子文化** 。我太同意了，尤其我們女性，被悄悄地出生，沒有名字，被扼殺、窒息。即便父母愛，也杠不過那强大的傳統話語。這些話語，無時無刻不刺激我們。

大抵來説，我們女人，不説幽靈般的狀態， **我們的心理皮膚基本是沒有長好的，是容易被刺痛的，也總需要那些目光、欲望來補償的。 其實我們只是要一些輕輕的愛的撫摸和愛的目光，以及能夠真正傾聽我們的耳朵罷了，可這在我們極功利、暴力、愚昧、無知的文化下，是稀缺的。**

你説你表達困難，不是這樣的，是你説的話，一直以來都沒有人聼。就像X，她如何對霸凌她的同學開口呢？如何對家人說自己的心事呢？你説的話，在過去三十年裏，多少人真正去傾聽、又放在心上了呢？ **我們什麽時候，作爲人真正被接納了嗎？不是作爲女人、母親、女兒、婊子、公主……而是作爲我們自己，僅僅是我們自己，我們的聲音回蕩在虛空之中，發出來又有什麽意義呢？做女性，不就是得沉默嗎？**

不是我們能比男人更能表達感情，我們就有語言來講述我們自己了。不是我們能說自己對另一個女人的嫉妒，我們就確立了我們自己了。也不是我們能“像男人”一樣做事，就能真正作爲人了。說女人是細膩豐富的，不過是過量的情緒勞動的代言，不過是，另一種匱乏的反面。 **女人權力的匱乏，語言的匱乏，共享經驗的匱乏以及最重要的“肯定”的匱乏。太匱乏了，我們在什麽樣的戈壁中長成？我們健全的四肢、美麗的外表以及男權許諾的糖，遮蔽了我們所處的戈壁。**

我無法、也不該再攔著你自責、說對不起，攔著你否定自己，即便你有無數無數那麽勇敢的、了不起的時刻了，我現在理解，這是你每時每刻都處於存在危機的表現，也使我們對自己的勇敢視而不見。這是我們共同的命運，是我們始終在面對的問題，幽靈的女人！

親愛的，你能透過這信件看見我的目光嗎？你是存在的，對我來説，自我認識你之前，你就在廣東的某個家中出生，與我一樣度過了牙牙學語、與男孩們瘋玩、最後被困在賢惠美德的模子裏的時光。你能感受到嗎？我們之間的聯係？僅僅因爲存在所以存在的聯係？我們超越那個客體小a所需的目光了， **我感覺我的心是跟你們在一起的** 。

想想我們共通的命運的軌跡，以及，我們是、我們在，這不比什麽都真切嗎？

親愛的B，親愛的X，我知道你們在聼，你們在看，你們的心在我心旁。你們也知道，我在看你們。 **我們能做的不多，我們是彼此的助產士，讓我們重新出生吧，作爲人。不藉助母親、父親、丈夫的目光，而是我們姐妹的力量。我們重新出生吧，作爲人。**

愛你們的，

iago


	12. 給B的第二封回信| 男性需要自己的女性主義

B：

-3- 先大大地麽麽噠一下。 **MUA** ！（以及麽麽X）

也是很奇妙的， **我看到你説覺得放鬆，就忍不住的也笑起來。也是放鬆的笑。多麽奇妙。** 合著現在晴又雨還有微風的雨季，多麽的美妙。以至於我，立刻馬上放下手裏在寫的東西，要給你回信了。這快馬加鞭，是因爲這舒適的好風不等人。

我要想想我上一封信説的這個「不妥當」還改不改了，也可以專門再寫一篇這個。實際上你説的哥哥的這個問題，難以表達、開口，以及不知覺間傷害另一半的問題，上野千鶴子在《厭女》中是説過的。我也知道，很多男性抑鬱、沉默都是相似的原因。就像女人不知道自己需要被肯定是一種廣汎的經驗一樣。 **男人也不知道自己抑鬱、沉默的大多數緣由，與其他男性是一樣的。都是被父權所結構的。**

拉康、精神分析是極好的 **「男人學説」** 。它那一套，對男人太有用了，而我則聽到，好多女孩子說她們做過的精神分析不好。如今，我不覺得有什麽奇怪的了。

男性是執著於符號的，感官早已被符號所切割了的。從他們對女性的想象（大腿、屁股、乳房）就能看出來。上一封信講客體小a，只説了其中一面。另一面，客體小a，就是男性回不去的子宮，永遠吸吮不到的乳房。有些男的，你知道的，花心，喜歡的女人永遠18嵗、胸大。 **就是在這些可笑的偏見的符號裏尋找這個客體小a** 。不幸的是，男人掌權，女人就這樣被這些符號切割了，始終不知道怎樣與這樣的目光相處。而對男性而言，如果他爲此掙扎的話，那是好事，至少説明， **他知道了「男性」的定義并不等於「人」本身。**

**我上封信講女人只是幽靈，不是人，但男性也一樣，他在父權機器之下，他也不是真正的人，只是他掌權、聲音能被聽見，因爲沒有存在危機，也就不善反思到這層罷了。**

你一定是感受很深的。哥哥他也一樣被處在夾縫中 **：男人擁有話語，卻沒有語言去講述自己，尤其是自己的身體。**

想想男性得的利益，他們能得到的尊敬、關愛、被聽見、被看見……更不用說其他的了，這些利益之下，他要怎樣才能堪破使他焦慮不已的哈哈鏡呢？那個壓在無意識之頂的男人父親的目光，在令他閉嘴，說你不如我；或者他每做一件事，總需要向男性集體證明自己，否則就要被除「男籍」了； 還有那些，我們常見的一些男性的自負自戀的時刻，似乎就是宇宙中心了。你想想小C，是不是這些問題的典型？他一跟哥哥説話，就要不斷地證明自己，只因爲哥哥在他心裏是「男人代表」，是話語權力，是他希望得到的目光。

其實功名利祿、爭奪女性之類的， **不過是男人用以避免問「我究竟在哪裏」的小工具罷了** 。我們知道哥哥并不是典型的要去逐名追女的男人，或許，是因爲他對這一切有深深的懷疑。

但他也深深地陷入了沉默， **除了沉默，這世界并沒有向他（也是其他男性）展現太多的路。或者，得去作爲一個（廣義的）女人來生活，就像澤那樣。徹底地對抗、反叛任何加諸于自己身上的話語、權力，成爲不受歡迎的人。**

何況，對於大部分的男性來説， **這樣做根本不值得。** 哥哥是很了不起的了，不是任何人都可以背叛利益、拒絕自己所期待的目光（想想他和他老師的關係）。而可喜的是，還可以看到哥哥真正願意學習溝通，看到你的來信所説，我特別高興。

雖然很不幸的是，大多數的男性在親密關係裏，是聽不見另一半的聲音，也不知道要溝通的。也像你說的，他們有著 **受害者的「平庸的惡」** 。對男性來説，這會是比女性的女權主義還漫長的路， **這是難以察覺的「既得利益的受害」** 。從前的佛教，似乎還有點用，勸（男）人放下執著、看破自己的閹割恐懼與自戀、無用的追逐與被深壓抑的欲望，重新做人。可佛教沒能阻止父權的無限擴張，沒能阻止它製造無數悲愴的母親、打了無數心結的孩子、極端功利、暴力的文化、體制的建立。

壓得哥哥難以言説的究竟是什麽呢？是什麽將他放入了那樣的夾縫，又將我們這些不服氣的女人驅趕了呢？是什麽使澤的父親在大街上看到兒子的長髮精神崩潰大駡他變態，是什麽使澤的母親狠狠地要控制一切又堅信自己是偉大的完美母親？是什麽讓你，永遠為自己被抛棄的可能而無法安寧？是什麽扼住了X的喉嚨，讓我認識了她有六七年了，才知道她的童年遭遇？

爲什麽、是什麽使我們離那自然的歡欣、放鬆、信任、暢談那麽遠呢？

我由衷地去思考、也要去行動，希望得到答案。 **也希望被定義成男性的人們，可以去爭取，像女人爭取女性主義 一樣，去爭取屬於他們「男性自己的女性主義」。**

說到這兒，我忍不住地想念你們，我們有過那麽好的大笑大哭和舞蹈，想起我們在江邊聊天喝酒，那真是我做過的世上最浪漫的事了 **。多好呀，我們之間的愛，我們共同經歷的一切，是不需要語言也能感受的。**

愛你們的，

Iago


	13. 给S（初二）的回信1

同学，

你好。

很多时候，常识与我们人本身的感受是相反的。我想，你也察觉到了这点。无论是“温柔”或是“成功”，都压抑了某些在我们身体里说话的情感。而你提到的“完好”到底是什么呢？我想，和“温柔”、“成功”可能是一样的，都是人为的概念。

如果我是一个玻璃匠人，我来做玻璃杯，并且我在的世界，玻璃杯一定要歪的、不完整才是好的，那么我的“成功”就变成了做出缺口的歪玻璃杯，这样的玻璃杯才是“完好”的事物了。反而，如果我做出一个特别对称、没有缺口的玻璃杯，那我就“失败”了。那么在这样的世界里，还需要摔玻璃杯吗？如果你感兴趣，可以上网找做玻璃的视频，其实它曾经是一种流动的、灼热的液体。我们摔碎它与否，对它来说，它的形成、碎裂，或者不碎裂，或者重新被融化，这都是一段过程。

信里还说了“刺破人的身躯”，我会想，这个关于身体的想象，到底是在追寻什么呢？或者，我产生了怀疑：人的身体，是像我们的文化里展示的那样的吗？或是一个“皮囊”吗？我想，是我们的文化树立了一个关于“完好”的标准，甚至用这个标准来要求人的身体了。我们知道，孩子是要换牙的，那么比起曾经的牙齿，现在的牙齿需要放到哪个牙齿更完好的标准里吗？以及，我们的身体其实是一个生态系统，与自然的边界并不是看起来的那么清晰，比如我们的身体里有各种不同的细菌，跟我们共生共存，皮肤上有非常小的虫子，帮我们吃皮屑…… 以及我们的免疫系统，就是在跟万物接触中成长、建立起来的，越干净的成长环境，反而免疫系统越脆弱。这样来说，如果还按那么生硬的标准，那么看似完整的身体，实际上也早已“残缺”了：都是拔过牙、破过皮、剪过头发的，或者有时候也会肌肉酸痛、吃什么东西过敏的。身体也总是有孔洞的，不然汗从哪儿冒出来，我们又如何听见声音、吃进事物呢？

不知道你有没有过这样的体会：有时候身体有一个地方扭伤了，那之后同一个地方也会常常扭伤。也就是说，我们的身体总记得一些事情，身体也是在生命的河流中流动的一段过程。这样说来可能有些奇怪，因为我们的日常中看到的，似乎在把身体当作“东西”，病了就“修理”一下，不够“美”就“整容”一下。但我是反对这样的观点的，我反对把身体剥离自己，然后当东西去了。就像头发总会长长，皮肤破了又长出新的，时间在我们的身体上是有印记的，而这些印记就是我们存在的证据。如果你知道考古，考古学家总能在一些灰、土里面分辨哪些是人生活过的痕迹，哪些只是自然的灰尘。

你的信，我看了之后一直在思考。我并不会用“阴暗”来形容你所说的，因为这个世界对我来说，是交互的，交织的，流动的。就像水波，就像风。有不同方向、也有不同的力量，以及我所不知道的复杂的物质。有空气，有冷热气压，就有风，有你这样的冲动，是非常正常的。然后，我还会进一步想，你想扔的是那个“完好”的玻璃杯，还是“完好”这个词？想扔的是不是那个“温柔”的标准？或是那些“成功”的面具？毕竟那并不能代表你自己。也可能你想刺破的，是一套“为人的标准”。

如果“好”的标准不是只有一个，而是特别多呢？就好像玻璃杯，一个歪斜的玻璃杯也是特别好的；一个对称的，也是特别好的；个碎了再拼起来的，也是特别好的；还有那些，专门做成缺了个口的、东倒西歪的，都是好杯子。它们是它们自己，它们都经历了从玻璃液体到固化的过程，它们身上甚至还有故事等着我们去探寻……如果这些都不被当作好杯子，如果不“温柔”、不“成功”的人都不能被当作一个人看待，如果只有非黑即白的文字来定义我，不是毁灭就是成功，那么我要去创造，创造复合的、灰色的、多样的、宽容的标准，去打开这样的世界：它允许我愤怒、大哭、发脾气，允许我不要那么“温柔”，允许我考试不及格，允许我的瞌睡、偷懒，以及偷笑。

曾经的德国，希特勒会成为元首，正是因为那儿曾经被一套固定、死板的标准笼罩，人们拒绝像你一样，像你一样敢于对自己发出疑问，人们也不知道问一句：为什么？就毫不犹豫地选择了支持希特勒。所以，谢谢你珍贵的来信，谢谢你对自己发问的勇气，谢谢你这么久这么久的努力，以及谢谢你带给我的思考。非常谢谢你。

Iago


	14. 给S（初二）的回信2

同学：

你好，收到你的来信后，我细细地读了，感觉到了你非同一般的敏锐才思，你的来信中对懦弱与温柔的理解，对我来说很有启发。你的思想也如那锋利的剑一样，是能划开一些迷雾的。可以说，你不需要手握真实的剑，而是以思想的剑，就能割开一些假面。这敏锐，却是在你反复、看似踟蹰的语言之中体现得淋漓尽致。真的是很好的。看你的信时，我还想起了我曾看过的一个意大利人写的小说《我的天才女友》，里面写了两个女孩的友谊，其中有些事情之间的灰色地带，难下褒贬判断，写得很好。如果你有兴趣，可以找来读，这是《那不勒斯四部曲》的第一本。

我很赞同你说的，温柔为何就是褒义词，而懦弱却成了贬义词。不仅这两个词，还有许多词语都是有褒贬的，与这些词沾边的人，似乎也是“贬义”的人了。我是不同意这样的说法的。如果一个人被说是懦弱，就是好不好的人吗？而说他“懦弱”的人，又凭着什么样的观念来判断人呢？但又有些行为，让我们忍不住要用“温柔”或者“懦弱”来形容这人，这又该怎么办呢？这就好像搅在了一起，分辨不开。在我看来，与其我们假设这样或那样的场景，都不如直面当下具体的人，都不如去问问这个人，为什么做这样的事情、做这样的选择。去问ta，ta的情绪、情感是什么？去倾听，知晓ta的需求是什么。

当然，在我看来，倾听自己一件无法介入的事情或者知晓自己不能做到的需求，并不是坏事。真正的倾听，能帮人理解自己，无论是听的人，还是说的人，都可以在倾听中理解自己，让自己被隐藏得深深的深刻的需求真正凸显出来，而这往往是关于情感的。无论男人女人，都是有感情的，也都是在寻找回应的。就算是这不愿惹是生非的人，不愿开口的人，也都是。我会好奇，为什么这个人成长为这样子？ta的父母是怎么对ta的？父母间又是怎么相处的？会在吃饭的时候吵架吗？会因为自己心情不好就骂孩子吗？会揽着孩子一起看动画片吗？林林总总，那么细致的事情，反而是我感兴趣的。

我们常在各类小说、电视剧中见到对温柔的描述，但结合现实想一想，却觉得很空洞。只因那些细节、那些具体的事情与我们生活离得太远。而我们的生活，似乎我们从未获得一本教材，真正教我们如何爱自己、表达自己、倾听他人，如何去学着生活，看见生活。但同时，人和事，生活又总在每时每刻发生，掩盖了我们的空白、无知、惶恐。这样的悖论，是让人心里不安的。

我自己，每每察觉到这些东西，就会写下来，或者画下来。或者去看一本书，找一个好友，去表达、去与人交往，在这过程中，学着理解自己，学着让自己与自己相处舒服了……我这样性格的人，适合这样的方式，不同性格、际遇的人，又有不同的方式，总是千差万别的，这也是我感兴趣的。

唠叨这么多，反而是我在说自己的事情，也不知道有没有为你“解惑”。我虽然比你年长一些，但不敢说自己就比你更懂得，或者能够去描述、替代你的感受，或者就能为你“解惑”了。我只能说我十分高兴看到你的来信，看到你的思考，还有给我的启发，我更愿意是跟着你的思考再继续延展，让所感所想的互相激荡。

祝，

冬好

Iago


	15. 记录|♥伤心女人心♥？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人的思绪竟然可以如此复杂，记录了在这数个小时里，脑锅里发生的事情。（20210222）

我压不过我心里的迷茫感了，新的一年，这和那的选择横在我面前，我感到彷徨。我不知道自己是怎么了，连续很多天很多天没日没夜地通过看网络小说进入别的世界，以至于我产生了一种空茫感：我真的属于这个世界吗？我是不是剥离了这个世界的？我无法做任何事情，无论朝向哪个方向，凡是往前走的都叫我抵触。

这样的感受已经很久没有了。

我决定去找我好久不见的一个朋友，她性格内向，并不是我们常见的那种“学富五车”的人，却非常知道现实在何方。

我晃荡着坐着地铁，甚至看着旁边的男孩子想象他是偷偷摸摸的色情狂，然后我如何打倒他，压制他，在众人面前羞辱他，在羞辱之下，最后放过他，直接改变了他性享乐的方式，让他从摸摸索索去蹭别人裤脚的卑微痴汉，变成只求暴露在大众之下，被仁义礼智信按在地上摩擦的暴露男M。

这样的想象让我热血，我低着头继续看手机上的小说。自回了一趟家，我就开始看小说，无言的窒息下我选择躲避。直到回了大城市，才开始重新呼吸。

我已经几近两三年没有看过任何网络小说了，这回常看的是修真耽美小说。后来我才知道，也许是巧合，在老师讲了科塔尔综合症，俗称活死人症，僵尸症，也就是当事者相信自己身体已死的一种精神病之后，老师在课后总结的那句，恐怕将我钉在了某处。他说：在象征界被否定的死亡，最后在实在（real）中返回。

这病里的实在，就是身体。在上完那个课后的两个月，或者一个月吧，也是最近几天，我回想起了，我回想起了我17岁时候对我初恋说“我闻到了我嘴里发出腐烂的味道，是从我身体里传出来的。”

这句话，我说到二十岁出头。

我不知道何时开始，我就活在巨大的否定中了，或者，我是在巨大的否定中，被生出了肉身？

我看的那些修仙的东西，基于道家保身那套创造的东西， **不过是另一种生死翻转的科塔尔综合症。**

在晃晃的地铁尽头，我终于见到了我朋友，她还一如7年前那样的神态，只是头发短了点。在上一段关系中，我的状态非常糟糕，被雪藏的暧昧，扼紧了我的喉咙，把我压得变形。那时候我与她也有一年两年未见，她一见我就识破了所有人都看不穿的伪装出来的笑容，告诉我我状态很糟糕。我们讲了很多话，她说了一句话令我记忆犹新，她说：我们是一样的人。

我与她认识以来，一直以为我与她是十分不同的人。我性格外向活泼善于交际神经大条，她内向害羞社恐细腻敏锐；我擅长阅读，难以看视频，听音频，她不擅阅读，但对影像过目不忘，常听播客。

她当时接着说：只是你屏蔽了自己的敏感，所以常常不知道自己在难受。我们其实都很敏感，甚至你的处境比我更糟。

我甚至不知道我的处境是什么。

这也是我今天会去找她的原因吧，我想知道，我究竟在何方？

我们好多年没见了呀，我给她看我自己给自己剃的头发，有个地方剃凹了一块，告诉她我或左或右的茫然选择。她问的问题总是那么直达要点，跟7年前一起玩乐时一样，善于分析。这些困扰的问题不过是表象，真正飘摇的是我的心志，我说，我还没有真正完全准备好做一个分析家。

她说，你转行的能力是比我强很多的，因为这里要投入的成本太高了吧，不然你早就把路并着走下去了。

我细细一想，确实是，这里面的成本令我惶恐。而我已经过了忍耐自己去画画赚钱的阶段。我曾经可以这样做，客户要什么样的画，我都可以画，但现在已经非常困难了。我笑着跟她说，我和三和大神一样，只要口袋里还有一块钱就坚决不赚钱。

画商业的插图，以及背后赚钱的意义，在我这儿，完全就是一个空。

这样的空，让我提不起半点儿劲儿去敷衍它，实在是无趣得紧。这无趣简直光是想一下就掏空了心窝窝。

我更愿意与朋友们胡侃瞎侃，笑骂讽刺，把自以为是的家伙们阉割了鞭尸，或者在一个人的现场中，在女人的现场中，在精神病的暴风中，在重重业障烈火中。

满宇说，最后还是要靠慈悲，神经症穿越幻想后只是成为“正常人”， **但只有慈悲，才能在理解自己之后理解他人，不执著于观点立场** 。满宇在兜兜转转好几圈之后，终于在精神分析中明白了佛要说什么。还叫我别走太快。

回到我的姐妹这里来，她说：我的忍耐力比你强，所以画这些模式化的东西，没有你那么痛苦。

她还说，太阳终其一生都要和它内在的引力对抗，我也是这样，她想“共情”这比我庞大的它，像古代人信仰比自己强大许多的神那样，去应对现实……

我到今天才明白，为什么我和她是一样的人 **。我们都是赤裸生命，在我们这里，这个世界失去了包裹，像剑气一样直逼我们。** 因为与她的谈话，我从我躲避的小说世界里重新掉落回来，我想起了有一年，可能是春夏之交，我发现我要坐一个小时的地铁却没有耳机让我听歌，我的肌肉如同被锐声的喇叭驱赶，呼号着去找寻地铁内的间间店铺，终于买上了耳机。今天，在回程的路上，我戴上了耳机，惊讶于我还没删掉一年半没打开过的音乐app，我好久没有独自面对这些了，好像多年以前的那天，急切地需要有调子笼罩头颅。

在一个人的回程路上，我听着歌，感觉到巨大的否定改造着我生活环境的轰鸣声。我才知道，生活之地将被拆迁改造，而这个乡下小镇的站台周遭的变化，从绿草树荫变成高楼，尘土飞扬，道路变迁，这些环境的变化对我的伤害。我听着情歌，里面唱的是爱情。我更加感觉到那种爱情，友人之间的那种爱情，在那么关键的时刻，令我见到我自己，听见自己所活的环境。令我知道我负荷过载，我承担了什么。

**过量的情感劳动总是无声无息，无色无味，它混杂着期盼、欲望乃至正义；它勾连着失望，挫败，心酸和愤怒；它还可能被一边屏蔽一边运作，它是种种忧心、担心、小心……这段时间都发生了什么啊……我知道我朋友每说一个对不起，每自责一番，我就如同遭遇了攻击；我知道在对看着自欺欺人的女性朋友感到绝望；我伤心地看着女孩们被背叛，她们的爱与同情被可估量，被可算计；看那占尽规则便宜的男人，饕厌地揩油……可我不知道它们堆起来那么伤啊。**

**父权亲自培养了无法承担父姓法则的男性，娇惯出的懦弱根深蒂固，滑动的词语像密不透风的墙，这些人总能在话语中立于不败之地，我看到了我的女朋友们被扼住了喉咙。**

一个女孩说：我以前都不会看他一眼的，为何如今这段关系这么的伤？

一个女孩说：我做了噩梦，有一个人欺负别人，游戏规则却不许我们揍他。

但她们总会心软，总会爱着男人的。

这件事令我好伤心。我学着精神分析， **以此为武器去刨析。我讲过幽灵女人，女人幽灵的豪言，骂过公主话语和言情小说如毒糖果，怎样规划了女人的理想自我、情感和欲望投射，让女人忽视自己的勇气，迷失方向，看不见自己。**

无论我怎样说这话语权力将女孩儿们的爱标签引流了， **女孩儿们仍因为渴望被爱，去勇敢地率先爱人的。**

我好想撕碎给爱的男人的幻象，说爱情从来不在这些个男人那儿，男人与女人永远是失臂之交。你就说性爱吧，女人的性爱如同濒死一般，与死亡冲动紧密联系，颠倒无常。可这些个男人各个这么能算的，性之于他是胯下二两肉保守安全的幻想，他总是被词语温暖保护的宝宝，是他妈眼里的乖乖，当一个真正的女人，感于欲望的女人，敢将性露出来的女人，他们会一边说刺激，一边逃跑，安全地呆在屏幕后看黄片就好。越是性感的女人越把来自死亡的阉割焦虑永远暴露于其顶伤。女人在深处被话语折叠成既生又死，无论生还是死，之于这样的男人，这总是阉割他的那把刀，这就是他无法理解的定时炸弹。 **他只会恨死阁楼上的疯女人，最后互相撕碎。**

“可我还会想着他。”

“男人就像个谜一样。”

与其问“女人究竟在欲望着什么”，不如问， **为什么女人的投射的欲望无法返回到她自身，而只能通过爱情投射到一个异性身上。女人到底被削减了什么？**

我翻阅着穿越耽美文中对性爱的描写，那男人的性如同快死了一般，上次读到类似的描写还是弗洛伊德五大案例中，在成为首席大法官后发病，相信自己成了上帝的淫荡的妻子的“施瑞伯大法官”的笔记中。小说中的男人逐渐放弃后天建设起来的防御，把在无辜的他放入肮脏的性，拉坠到深渊之底与死神共舞。

每一场狂欢都是死亡呼啸的喇叭，月经的血激荡流淌，我在地铁上来了一段将男人按在道德法则上摩擦，手握权力的幻想。

还有一些故事会主角或配角对母亲的执着。明明是虚构的故事，却能将爱的吸引不过是因这起源之地、原初之爱的求而不得这一真相隐隐说清了。我保持着男性般的造型，也不过是因为我与母亲潜意识里的共谋：我得像我爸，否则母亲看不见我，我就难以存在。

我今天见的朋友说， **她深深地怀疑自己的存在。**

即便我能说出“幽灵女人”来揭示女人的处境，我面对的她的困境，就是她的困境本身。否定发着巨大的轰鸣，滚滚。整洁被规划好的商业街，将自然原生的一切都铲除了，我们的皮肤一点泥土都不需要沾到，树草也都按我们想的那样长着，格子屋与快递寄存箱一样，分不清里头的是人还是被踢来拿去的快递。

拉康在讲《被窃的信》的时候说，人们总被放到能指的链条（话语的运作）上，总被那能指的运作所支配，看似人们可以拥有它，但它总还能赤裸裸地隐形于人们的眼中，它甚至被人们遗忘……可它还在运作。

对生命赤裸的人来说，这个链条荒谬地运作着，人们如傀儡般。现实如此赤裸刺人，暴力如大音声稀，大象无形，人们熟视无睹，乐观向上。而看见的人就像开了天眼看尽魑魅魍魉的、独行的幼儿一样。

我跟她说，我现在又重新相信绘画了，无论是否学了套路，有没有天赋，只要我们为自己画，绘画就是诚实的，它就是你说的那个“不变的东西”。

我们谈到关系，爱对精神病的帮助，我说我还相信艺术，不是那种被展览的艺术，是为了自己的那种。好像一些歪扭快活的缝纫啊，自然欢欣的身体舞动啊，瞎突突的绘画啊，被拨动的琴弦，心里自己流出来的歌啊……

反正我相信那快活地发泄而出的艺术，身体甩动留下的痕迹，梆梆作响的肉体，被紧紧捆绑而出的皮肉边，哗啦啦的文句，晃晃的昏黄的灯，能被回应被接住的女孩儿，抛起抱下的枕头……

女孩儿，女孩儿，女朋友们，

_“我们的敏锐使我们以 **肉搏** 的姿态站在这冰天雪地之中。所以，让我给你穿上衣服吧，让我带你制作自己的衣裳吧。你已经学会了最初的缝补，很快将会拥有自己 **创造** 的衣物，塞以棉絮，缝以金线，披上布，绑上皮，戴上手套，做上一顶好帽子。你像鸟儿一样有彩色的羽毛，像骑士一样豪气壮胆，有着女巫的鞋子和法术，这些曾经伤害过幼小的你的残酷爆裂的链条，将不能再耐你何。你在成长的，我们有一天能直视那人性的恶与善混合的一面，去面对那些极不协调的暴力与良善的现场。那时我们会感到悲悯，而非恐惧。”_（给小龙的信）

如果我来写修仙小说，就写一个凡人，ta记忆中存在的地方总因为修士们的争斗导致的山崩地裂而改变了样貌，ta迁徙、漂流，记忆中的家园总是难以再寻，神仙的力量仅仅是力量的存在，关于神仙的话语并不包裹这赤裸严厉的天地。哎，就像一个沮丧的游魂一样，你说，在这样的小说中，能不写那什么唯一不二的爱情吗？生活在这般天地的女孩儿们，能放下爱情吗？哪怕一点可能，也要被爱啊。最好是那不顾一切的爱来掩埋住这荒谬沉寂的现场，靠付出一切来遮掩看得见魑魅魍魉的眼睛，麻痹并不存在的痛苦。

出口究竟在哪呢？女孩儿，我的好女朋友们，请求你们看看自己为自己所作的努力，自己的勇气：探寻秘密的家书，仅是为了项目吗？看了一本本各个学说的书，是为了知识吗？忧心于社区孩子们的关系，仅是为了孩子们吗？在情爱关系中做的每一个决定，仅是为了得到那个男人的爱吗？

在这每一件你做过的事中，都浸润着焕焕明朗的勇气，在这儿，你难道不是存在着的吗？你就是存在的呀，你是做了这些事情的人呀！这些事，都是我们因为我们的身体呼唤着我们去往我们遭遇的现场，它不断呼喊，要我们回应自己，这些既生又死的点让我们卡壳，慢慢来，放松来，看看自己，看看自己发生了什么……我因为爱你们而走向精神分析，也是因为我的过去还没有过去，而是仍在发生。

命运女神的双脚压在肩头，压得心肝肺胃疼，我抓着她的裙摆，令她变作热气球，一起飞过河山，化作冰川，等着春融崩腾而下，去往大海。你们的笑呀，就是那浪花的咆哮。


End file.
